


西方传说系列

by LittleDamara



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, NC17
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 各种西方传说故事梗





	1. Chapter 1

Wolves at the Door

狼人AU

 

村子像被蒙上灰色的布，其中电闪雷鸣，大地撼动，远处天幕间裂开一条深沟，黑色的雨顷刻而来，压碎了土地上的一切。  
闪电过后伯爵的家被雷声贯穿，落下的尾音变成了沉重连续的敲门声，让每个人都不可忽略。女仆拿起烛台，小心翼翼跟在伯爵身后。他们两人来到大门边，又一道闪电把窗外的影子延长，明显地印在他们深红色的地毯上。两个变形的人影如同鬼魅，和爪子似的树杈贴着地面猛地伸进房屋深处，把在二楼偷偷观望的伯爵小女儿吓了回去。  
他们踌躇片刻，还是开了门。大门的扣锁一松，外面强劲的风夹杂着豆大的雨点立即把两扇门冲撞在墙上。女仆手里的烛台熄灭，伯爵一时被雨水迷糊了眼睛。小女孩迎着吹进屋子的凉风再次从二楼木雕栏中探出头，看见两个高大的陌生人湿淋淋地站在门口。一个是她目前为止见过最强壮的男人，他正把遮雨的斗篷放下，露出一头漂亮的金发，还有金色的胡渣。女孩见他背着一把斧子，脚上穿着粗厚的皮革鞋，打扮像极了村子里的樵夫。另一位站得稍微离门远一些，女孩的位置看过去只看到一双脚和斗篷边，雨水不断从上流下汇聚一滩。她看到自己的父亲在与金色头发的男人对话，这个过程没有持续很久。女孩家过去经常收留需要借宿的外人，普遍是商人和旅者，今晚出现的陌生人倒是头一次见。现在这两个男人走进了前厅，女孩可以看到后面那位了。女仆正好帮他脱去沉重的斗篷，男人露出因为雨水而贴服的黑发，在煤油灯下微微发亮。他的长相与他的同伴成了鲜明的对比。金发男人焦黄强壮，黑发男人苍白消瘦；金发男人一直露出笑容感谢女孩父亲的留宿，黑发男人则一言不发，冷着脸直视前方。这个时候女仆抱着斗篷跑上了二楼，看见了伯爵家的小千金，稍微惊讶地叫她赶紧睡觉，然后就忙碌地跑走了。小女孩看她慌张地跑远，再次看向楼下时，正好对上那个黑发男人的眼睛。那双眼睛太过明亮直接，像是洞悉了女孩偷偷摸摸的心思。女孩因此吓得想赶紧回房，但是下一秒，那个黑发男人露出笑容，温柔亲切，令先前犀利的双眼眯成了半月牙，如早晨的露水闪烁。女孩安静了下来，她甚至有些被其中的神秘吸引。接着，那个金发男人也注意到了二楼的小女孩，他抬头朝她露出热情的笑容，这样一来，女孩的父亲也回了头，假装恐吓她鬼故事里面的鬼魂会在夜晚出来，让她赶紧回房睡觉。  
女孩回到房间关上门，然后贴在门上继续听着楼下的谈话。她几乎什么都没有听到，直到几个人的脚步声来到楼上，经过她房间门口时女孩屏住呼吸。脚步声最终过去，上去三楼。过了较长的一段时间，女孩才听到父亲熟悉的脚步声下来，还有从过道另一边跑来的女仆脚步声。他们正好站在女孩的门口，小声地讨论什么。  
“……只是一晚……一个房间……哦，不需要食物……很晚了……”这是女孩父亲的声音，期间穿插了一些女仆的质问，比如问他们的衣物是否拿出来洗，他们的房间够不够大，他们需要食物吗？或者葡萄酒？  
“都不需要了，他们说只想用睡觉来躲过这场雨，明早赶路。”  
“我觉得黑色头发的客人可能需要点酒暖暖胃，他看起来太苍白了。”  
女孩眨眨眼睛，听到她的父亲回绝了女仆的提议，门外便没了对话，只剩下愈来愈远的脚步声。  
女孩的好奇心不减，自从她的母亲卧病在床，她也减少了外出玩的机会。她的哥哥外出经商，两个姐姐都早已入睡，丝毫不受外面狂风暴雨的影响。她猜测着那两个借宿人的职业，悄悄点亮自己床头的煤油灯，借着光翻开故事书。突然一阵风吹开了她的窗，快速翻动她手里的书页。女孩赶紧下床勉强地把窗户合上，自己弄得一身是水。在她准备换衣服时，又一道闪电打下，照亮了她床铺上书面那篇关于月亮和恶狼的故事，醒目得让人心惊。响雷轰鸣，再次晃动了房间。

索尔的睡眠一向很浅。他从小养成了习惯，任何时候都要睁一只眼睡觉，当上猎人后他更是如此严格地执行自己的原则。当然这是自己众多原则的其中之一，他靠着它们续了命，在这种黑暗的时代以及险恶的环境中，如果不给自己提个醒，很快变成森林里的一抔土或者阴沟里的孤魂了。  
所以当有个人影想趁着窗外吵杂的雨声还有响彻天际雷鸣挨近自己时，索尔早已看到墙上晃动水光中的影子。他猛地翻身下床，让对方的爪子落了空，仅仅撕烂了新换上的床铺被褥。他敏捷无声地从一旁的椅子上摸索自己的斧子，不过椅子是空的。那个黑色消瘦的人影因此笑了起来，他的牙齿洁白，在模糊的光影中显得渗人。但是索尔不是第一次面对突发情况了，他一把操起椅子砸到对方身上，把男人打了一个趔趄。然后他出手快速，一把抓上男人的脚踝，硬是扯着他摔倒在地。地毯吸收了他们打斗的声音，屋外的暴风雨掩饰了一切暴力。男人在一堆木碎里面挣扎起身的时候，索尔已经稳步上前，一把拎起男人的衣领，把他整个人从地上提起。他感到男人双脚在踢他大腿和肚子，双手撕抓着他的肩膀和手臂，索尔穿着他的皮革夹入睡，这些利爪对他一点伤害都没有，倒是索尔难得的安逸睡眠被打扰，生着一肚子闷气。见男人还试图露出尖牙去咬自己，索尔便用力地撞上男人的前额，令他一下子安静了。  
索尔把男人扔回另一张床铺上，自己点亮煤油灯。微弱的光照脸床上男人捂着额头恼怒的模样，但是他已经放弃了突袭，变得有些自暴自弃了。  
“这是第几次了，洛基？”索尔问，他坐到一旁，大手掐上洛基的脖子，稍微收紧力度，让他的脸颊泛红。  
洛基在他手里笑出来，他像是得到赞扬地朝索尔眨眨眼，说：“大概是第十次了吧。”  
“为什么你就不能学乖一些，让大家都可以省省心呢？”  
“因为这是你允许的，让我有杀你的自由。”  
索尔警告性地紧紧洛基的脖子，洛基咳嗽，不断用手拍打他粗壮的手臂。  
“你别曲解我的意思，原话是‘只要你没有杀死我，每次逃跑我都可以把你抓回来’。”

洛基是落单的狼，或者是索尔令他落单的。很早之前，在索尔开始狩猎狼人的时候他就盯上洛基了，除了他的狡猾无人可比，还有他在人类中都属于美好那一类的样貌。如果他变成人，而且没有露出尖牙的话，看起来完全是个娇生惯养的少爷，出门只坐四匹马的马车，有参加不完的宴会，订不完的婚，没完没了的婚外情，还有许许多多无伤大雅的恶作剧。但是可惜的是他是个不折不扣的狼人，还是索尔跟踪了一个礼拜后从狼群里骗出来的那一只。最开始洛基不肯显出人形，索尔就把他关在铁笼子里一个礼拜，不给食物，只给少量的水。一个礼拜后索尔再去见他，一开门就看见一个黑发的男人尽量缩在笼子角落瑟瑟发抖，见到索尔只是从手臂上瞪大他暗中反光的眼睛，喉咙发出低吼，却对猎人接下来的打算无济于事。

“我跟你呆在一块并不开心。”当索尔把手拿开后，洛基喘匀呼吸。他从床上坐起，显得有些落寞地说。“我彻底离开了狼群，而且因为你的气味再也回不去了。”  
“那最好，你只能跟着我，去杀其他的狼群，说不定还可以遇上你原本的那个。”索尔开始脱去他自己的衣服。洛基有些警惕地看着他的动作，清清嗓子，装得有些自命不凡。“让我一匹狼活着也能自由自在，不会被你牵着鼻子走。饿了可以抓点小兔子，渴了可以喝溪水，而不是跟着你假惺惺地吃熟透的食物，还有喝那些有颜色的饮料。”  
索尔突然扯住洛基的手臂把他拉到跟前，面对面，鼻尖相碰。索尔的表情相对平静，但怒气在双眼之后渐渐汇聚：“你绝对不能再有这个心思了，洛基，我是你的猎人，而你只能是我的狼，仅此而已，牢记它。”他说完把洛基扔回去，自己掀开上衣也欺身而上，把洛基困在自己双臂之间。  
洛基乐于挑拨索尔的愤怒底线，他看起来闲暇悠哉，完全不把笼罩自己的索尔当一回事。而索尔拍拍他的脸颊，让他的注意力回到自己身上。  
“别忘了我之前对你的警告。”索尔说，窗外打下一道闪电，撕裂灰蓝色的天空。

洛基第一次逃跑的时候把索尔反锁在一个燃烧得正旺的屋子里。他原本以为自己多跑上一天还可以追上狼群的脚步，但是他并没有跑出那个村庄的森林就被索尔追上。索尔用皮带勒紧了他脆弱纤长的脖子，脱下他的衣服，然后用浸水的马鞭抽打他直至昏迷。之后足足一个月洛基脖子上都戴着那个羞耻的皮带圈子，而且扣得太紧，如果变回狼的话他会窒息。第二次逃跑算是最成功的一次，洛基几乎是杀了索尔了，把他推下山崖，亲眼见他断了一只手臂往深渊里滚。可是，这偏心的命运。洛基完全失去了他狼群的踪迹，只能纯粹跟着打探来的消息寻找时就在一家酒馆里遇到索尔。就算断了一只手，索尔还是轻而易举地将他制服在酒馆厚重油腻脏兮兮的地板上。他不断用他厚实的皮靴踢他，用他那只好手打他，甚至用上他心爱斧子的把柄敲他。那晚洛基肩胛骨粉碎，肋骨折断，吐出了三颗牙齿。“反正你恢复得很快。”坐在一旁喝啤酒休息的索尔这么告诉动弹不得的洛基。最严重的惩罚在洛基逃跑的第五次。显然洛基不能挑在索尔发酒疯的时候惹事，他连门都没来得及出就被拖进屋内。那次索尔借着酒劲强奸了他，并且在他因为高潮而控制不住显露出狼耳朵和灰色毛茸茸的尾巴后，索尔用那把刻有自己名字的小刀残忍地将它们割掉。之后洛基完全放弃了狼的形态，因为少了耳朵和尾巴，他连路都走不稳。而索尔还过分地当着洛基的面把尾巴在集市上卖掉，得意洋洋地。

“哪次警告？哦，你卖掉我尾巴的那次？”洛基故意回想着，然后他挑眉。“我还以为你会用那些金币给我买点纪念品呢！”  
“我给你买了狗链。”  
“十足你的审美，我扔了。”洛基说完后大笑，他那时候也是报复性地当着索尔面把那俗气的链子扔到了湖里，除非索尔把他淹死变成鬼魂，否则谁也打捞不到那个金链子。  
索尔有时候厌烦洛基的大笑，太过自信，就算现状对他多么不利，只要他一笑，索尔便要提心吊胆打起精神来防范洛基的阴谋。他真的是一头合格的狼了，除去没有耳朵和尾巴这点。  
但是当索尔思想岔开的时候，洛基反倒主动起倾身上前，一只手勾住索尔的脖子把他稍微拉下足以拥吻。索尔一半的心思因为洛基的主动而愉悦，另一半则是小心着洛基在打着什么鬼主意。他用上杀了无数洛基同胞的双手握住洛基的后脑，狼人的头颅在他双手中显得易碎娇小，但实际上索尔无论多粗暴，就算留了伤，洛基都可以在一个礼拜后恢复彻底。某一方面索尔对此有些失望，他原以为可以在洛基身上留下些自己的痕迹，这比项圈更能体现他们之间紧密不可分的关系。他加深舌头在洛基口腔里的探入，不太担心那些尖牙——因为他有次被洛基的牙齿刮到而敲碎了它们，至少疼痛可以令洛基长点记性。索尔把洛基压到床铺里，用力地揉他的后颈皮肤还有他的脸蛋，过分的红色被下一道闪电照亮，挨着床的窗户上渐渐染上水汽。  
索尔没有中断他们的深吻，他只是抽出一只手，扒下自己和洛基的裤子，把洛基的上衣推到他前胸时因为动作过于急切，拇指刮疼了洛基，让他皱起脸来。索尔没有管这些矫情的小细节，他与洛基交合了许多次，不怕疾病也不怕忌讳。他们可以说算是知晓对方性爱的习惯了，或者说是洛基必须要习惯索尔粗心大意又有些自私的性爱观。他经常被弄得在疼痛和快感中交夹喘息甚至呼喊，直接野蛮可以带来剧烈的快感，但疼痛相随，有时候也会盖过和索尔媾和中唯一的好处。索尔的阴茎粗大，一如他人，洛基单用自己的直肠就可以感受到这点。起先的几次索尔无论多温柔（拉下脸耐着性子）洛基都会疼得脸色苍白，就算迟来的快感还是让他浑身瘫软发烫，高潮层叠令他再也射不出任何液体后，那个该死的巨大性器还是给洛基留下的心里阴影。而且索尔从来不给洛基反着来一次的机会，性爱平等这个观念在索尔的世界里是说不通的。但是这次，可能是难得住到好的屋子里，加上暴雨的掩饰，索尔目前只是抓着他们两人的性器在他的大手里相互摩擦。一波波瘙痒刺辣辣地冲上洛基胸膛，让他的乳首挺立，索尔含上，用牙齿咬着碾磨，然后用粗糙的舌苔把它压回软组织里面。洛基不争气地在床上仰着脖子喘息，他的脖子离开了床铺，形成了一个美好的弧线，色情感十足。他想一块挺动自己的腰跟上索尔的动作，可是索尔发觉他的打算后用另一只手压住他的肚子，折磨地握紧他们的性器。  
洛基差点想咬他了，但是他不想中断着难得的快感，所以撑起自己去搂抱索尔，胸膛尽量紧贴索尔的。热气回荡在他们之间，灼烧着五脏六腑。洛基的小腹因为加快的手速而神经质地收缩，他低头去看自己身下，煤油灯的光令他小腹一下闪着湿漉漉的油光，所有的皮肤之下血液沸腾不已。  
但是索尔松开了手，他把沾满两人前液的手插入洛基的黑发里，把他的脸弄得一塌糊涂。洛基只是因为中断的快感而有些责备地看着索尔，此时乖巧得不行，还装起了可怜。  
“躺下去。”索尔笑他，然后把他推回床上。洛基倒回去后还弹了一下。他的黑发散开，尖牙收起，光正好照不到他的眼睛，看起来就像个偷情的贵公子。索尔时常幻想如果洛基真的是某家的少爷，他会夜晚爬窗进去把他拐走，让他干粗活，让他和自己捆绑在一起，带他远离故里，令他因为不认识路而回不了家，只能把索尔当做唯一的希望跟随，任他胡作非为。就算摆出可怜样，那也是索尔最想见到的。  
索尔觉得他这一想法也算是完成了一半，毕竟洛基已经落在了自己手里，那里都去不了，那里都不给去，逃跑了就抓回来，严重的话就打断他的腿。  
“反正你恢复得很快。”这是索尔经常对快要死的洛基说的。  
现在索尔打开洛基的双腿，把它们架在自己肩膀上。一只腿因为汗而滑下，洛基只好自己用力勾住索尔的腰。然后索尔轻车熟路地进入了洛基的体内，一下子进入了很深。洛基被呛了一口气，他的脸蛋涨红，连上脖子和肩膀，胸膛也大力起伏。他像是搁浅的鱼，想在床上、索尔身下翻腾不已，但是体内还未习惯过来的疼痛生硬地阻止了这一切。他睁开眼睛，瞳孔放大，像每一个夜间动物那样可怜巴巴地看着索尔，想乞求他慢慢来。  
索尔的确慢慢来了，他掐着洛基的屁股，力度足以留下指印。他慢慢地抽出，然后慢慢地再次完全进去。很快洛基体内因为热而融化柔软起来，每一下紧致且具有美妙的吸力，像是洛基耍的鬼把戏在取悦索尔一样。看到洛基的双眼逐渐迷离，他张着嘴巴，用上鼻子极力在热气氤氲里索取氧气，索尔便加快速度，一下一下狠狠地抽插起来。就算是雨打在玻璃窗上都不能掩饰他们身体交合处发出的淫乱的水声。索尔几乎可以说是把洛基拼命夯进了床铺里，床柱经受不住索尔的力度，开始摇晃发出吱呀的木头摩擦声。洛基则觉得自己身下被火灼烧，他时而因为一丝疼痛而往上想逃离，但下一秒快感紧裹住自己全身，令他一瞬间窒息，心跳加剧呼吸急促，大脑嗡嗡乱响，身体还下意识贪婪地吸住索尔的阴茎，即便他已经觉得够深了。索尔似乎有着什么主意，他又抓上洛基挺立的阴茎，大力粗鲁地圈住抽动，指腹刮搜着他冠头下的嫩皮神经，还因为粘稠的体液滑了手。  
洛基叫出来，弱化成呻吟后射在了索尔手里，于此同时他残缺的尾巴长了回来。  
索尔抽出自己，把洛基翻了个身，然后用强健的躯体压住他。洛基似乎察觉到他的尾巴又现行了，想用手去遮挡，断尾令他蒙羞，没有一匹狼的尊严。而索尔再次插回洛基体内，然后恶劣地用手扯住洛基的尾根。  
洛基疼得在索尔胸下跳起。他的眼眶立即红了，甚至掉出眼泪。因为自己脆弱的一面被抓在对方手里，他身为狼狡诈的本性浮现，刻意地装乖讨好起索尔来。  
“啊……行行好，别抓我的尾巴。”他侧过脸，吸着鼻子。部分黑发汗湿粘在他的额头上。  
索尔没有理他，用力扯了几下，跟着自己在洛基体内抽插的动作，手指粗鲁地在尾椎和尾巴连接处画着圈，不断刺激着洛基，令他又痛又痒，挣扎着露出本性要去咬索尔，却在尖牙伸出的时候酥痒得软下腰，甜腻地叫出来。他被索尔的动作牵引一前一后晃动，阴茎再次勃起，压在自己肚子和床单之间，湿滑一片。快感从三个地方不断冲击他的喉咙还有大脑，晃动中令他无助张大嘴瞪着眼睛，面孔都是泪痕，下巴被唾液闪亮。  
索尔无一例外射满了洛基，他抽离自己，用床单把身体擦干净。他看洛基还瘫软趴在床铺上难以动弹，过了好一会才紧缩着肩胛骨颤抖地撑起自己。从他身后看去，因为动作高地不一的肩膀消瘦性感，胸膛下的空隙看去还可以看到他湿滑的尖下巴。索尔再次上前一把将洛基压下，扯上他的尾巴，令他只能发软地用鼻子哼出声，然后一口咬下，在尾巴消失之前。  
洛基在牙齿镶进自己尾巴根的时候绷直了身体，他猛地抬头，像是被闪电吓到那样张着嘴却无法叫喊。而后索尔的舌头舔上打转，渐渐滑向他臀瓣后他才颓然垂下头，额头抵着床铺，看到自己在索尔咬下的那一瞬间再次射精了。  
索尔有些想念洛基还是狼时候的味道，他咂咂嘴，把嘴角边的狼毛捻去，朝洛基屁股拍了一巴掌要他赶紧起来。  
“跟我睡一张床。”索尔说。见洛基迟迟不起，就拉起他，看他双腿发抖地站在自己面前。“免得你半夜逃走。”  
“那你何必要两张床的房间？”洛基没好气地问，他说话还未恢复，轻声细语地，像个翩跹公子。  
突然一道光落在洛基脸上。他们两人猛地朝门口看，对上女仆惊讶的双眼。她手里的葡萄酒瓶掉在地毯上发出闷响，渐渐滚远。烛光晃动着她僵硬的面孔，然后她赶紧关上门，让房间再次回到昏暗中去。  
索尔与洛基对视片刻，洛基无奈地低下头叹气。  
“她看见了。”洛基说，略带可惜地。索尔则是用煤油灯在床底下找到洛基事先藏起来的斧子，然后开始穿衣。

女孩听到了尖叫，在睡梦中。她赶紧起来，光着脚来到门边，打开一条缝朝外瞄。  
走廊安静，没有人影，仿佛刚才的动静都是梦里面发生的。此时屋外暴风雨已经停歇，乌云散开，月光照耀进来，苍白冰凉，对于这样的夜晚过于喧嚣了。  
女孩关上门，她来到床头边，想拿起自己的煤油灯去看看自己的母亲。就在她手扭开灯火时，有人敲响了她的房间门。  
“是谁？”她吓了一跳，问，声音稚嫩得就像云端的初雪般轻柔。  
“是今晚的借宿人。”门外的声音优雅动听，女孩猜测是那个黑发男人在说话。  
“有什么事吗？”女孩来到门前，对着门问。  
“你的父亲需要你来帮忙，他摔倒了，我们需要帮手。”  
“爱丽呢？”女孩指的是家里的女仆。  
“她也摔倒了，这屋子漏水，滑倒了不少人。”  
“我的两个姐姐呢？”  
这时候门外没了动静。女孩挨近贴上耳朵，她模模糊糊听到一段不完整的对话，关于惊讶于这屋子还有两个人的事。  
另一个声音说了什么，那是什么呢？已经找到了。是金发男人讲的，但这是什么意思？  
“开开门吧，我想你的母亲着急要见见你。”声音再次响起，温柔悦耳，像是在给女孩读床前故事。  
女孩是个多么漂亮且善良的孩子啊。她仅仅是听到母亲急于见她，便回到床边穿好自己的拖鞋，拿起煤油灯，再次回到了门前。  
“开开门吧，好孩子。”黑发男人说话间带着笑意，令女孩想到他那双充满神秘感的眼睛。

门开启了一条缝，煤油灯的光落在洛基和索尔脸上，照亮了他们额头上的斑斑血迹。


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Devils  
狼人AU番外

 

 

伯恩被告知自己老屋的红泥花园围墙上画了奇怪的符号，本杰明在一个明媚的周末特意去看了一圈，回来告诉他的好朋友伯恩确有此事。  
伯恩并不太想管这些闲杂事，他刚从海外回来，生意上的纠纷已经令他焦头烂额，家族的遗产分配也是疑难重重。他看着办公桌后给自己茶杯里加糖的本杰明，不禁羡慕起这个游手好闲的穷作家了。  
“那毕竟是栋老房子了，可能有流浪汉搬进去住，留下些划地盘的记号。”伯恩把手头的文件排好序，把他们放进桌边厚重的漆木盒子里。  
“哦你的确太久没有回来了，你家里的事还好吗？”本杰明问。  
伯恩盯着他，扶好自己的单镜片，回答：“你有话就直接说，我真的很忙。”  
“我是说，我的老朋友，你或许没有听说过，但是，在这个村子里，根本没有人敢挨近那栋房子，就连白天都要兜远路绕开。”  
“所以我没办法把那栋屋子卖掉了是吗？”伯恩皱紧眉头，他有些后悔一直没有恰当地处理好他祖父留下屋子的事。  
“我想目前问题不是这个，我的朋友，你应该去看看，找个晚上的时候。”  
“我为什么要浪费我难得的休息时间去一栋老屋子发呆？那有什么可看的，在我还是个孩子的时候都该看的都已经看遍了。”  
“物是人非了嘛，你又不是不知道一栋屋子如果没有人住变化会有多大。”本杰明把茶杯放下，敲出清脆的瓷响，伯恩埋怨地看着他，再看看那个可怜的杯子。  
“如果你想看符号最好白天去，但是如果你想看其他的，你可以晚上去，同时，友情提示，小心点。”  
“我想你可能看到了什么。”伯恩说。他原本只是打算揶揄本杰明几句，但没想到本杰明毫不掩饰地在温暖的房间里打了个冷颤——拜托现在可是夏天。  
“只是好奇心驱使……我也没有呆太晚，早早就离开了。”本杰明说的时候没有看伯恩的眼睛，他双目盯着地毯，最后又不自然地去看书架上的摆饰。  
“那很好，”伯恩说。他收拾好了桌面，打算去享用午餐。“这说明你还不至于那么无可救药，来吧，本杰明，和我去吃点东西，聊聊其他的故事。”  
本杰明看着他，小心翼翼地点点头，然后小声地嘀咕道：“我一开始也只是想找些题材……写小说不容易。”  
伯恩没太留意他这没头没尾的话是什么意思。

一个星期后伯恩在酒馆里遇到一个奇怪的外地人。他刚进入酒馆时就觉得气氛不对劲，低矮的酒馆没有往日的吵闹，安静得有些敌意。吧台后的桃乐丝用眼神示意了角落的一个高大身影后，伯恩才明白过来。那个男人像个樵夫，金色但暗淡的头发扎成一个短马尾，满脸的胡子，眼袋垂到了颧骨上，正有些困乏地在喝酒和打盹之间眯着眼睛。一个脏兮兮的麻布袋放在金发男人的左边，看不出装了什么，而金发男人的右边靠墙，抵着一把斧头。  
酒馆的老顾客都移了位，挤在屋子的另一端，就算椅子不够坐也甘愿拿着酒杯站着，好奇又担忧地看着外地人的背影。  
伯恩买酒的时候桃乐丝就不断暗示要见多识广的伯恩去找金发男人聊聊天，打探他究竟来干嘛的。  
“他不像是路过的人，已经在这里住了两个晚上了。神出鬼没，除了喝酒就是不断地出去，还到处问一些奇怪的问题。”桃乐丝越过吧台对伯恩低声说。“带着他那把斧子。”  
“我想他是找人寻仇的。”伯恩说话的时候眼睛盯着桃乐丝雪白的胸部，片刻后才回神对上桃乐丝的白眼。“好吧好吧，我去问问。”伯恩又多买了金发男人喝的酒，来到了男人的桌边。  
“我看你一直闷头喝酒，想聊聊吗？”伯恩把酒都放在金发男人面前。男人抬起他的蓝眼睛，善意地笑笑。  
“请坐。”他说。“我还以为这个村子里的人都很闭塞。”  
伯恩露出他商人惯用的笑容，他拉出椅子坐下，先不慌不忙喝了自己点的朗姆酒，他发现自从在船上夜以继日地猛灌这种酒后就再也摆脱不了它了。金发男人一直看着他，有些感兴趣地打量伯恩的单镜片。  
“我叫伯恩。”伯恩自我介绍，他伸出手，金发男人握上，手心粗糙，像是栎树皮，但是温暖，伯恩可以感受到勃勃血液从他手下奔腾流过。  
“索尔。”金发男人说。“我过来找个人。”

接下来的对话中一切进行顺利，等伯恩回过神后，发觉酒馆再次恢复往日的热闹，那些村民似乎因为有伯恩的保障所以都放宽心消遣起来。  
索尔很健谈，全然没有他闭嘴时那样排斥感强烈。他一边说话一边喝酒，伯恩发现他跟不上索尔的喝酒速度后便放弃，安静地当一名听众，但是索尔酒不离口却一直没有醉的意思。他一直讲过去的故事，他的朋友或者自己的，允许伯恩插嘴提问，甚至也会和他讨论一些是非观模糊的问题。有一瞬间伯恩还在内心感叹如果本杰明在就好了，这样他不会愁没有故事题材写。笼统地整理下索尔的故事，伯恩大致可以知道索尔是个猎人，专门猎狼。目前与自己的同伙走失，正在村子里四处打听对方消息。接着话题跑到了女人上面，是伯恩起的头，这种话题永远都是他在起头。因为自己出过海，便总是得意洋洋像个水手那样吹嘘自己遇到的各种皮肤各种头发的女人，她们性格不一，都在伯恩的梦里出现然后离去。索尔倒是听得津津有趣，瞪着他好奇的眼睛，令伯恩停不下口。后来伯恩终于知道累了，要索尔讲讲他的风流事，让自己休息休息。  
“我们在湖边遇见。”索尔说。他告诉伯恩那个人是怎么被他的歌声吸引逐渐靠近他，然后一次湖中沐浴索尔亲自给那个人带了最好布料的衣服。  
“是个幸运的姑娘，嗯？是不是？”伯恩醉意上头，他总觉得这个故事有些怪，但也懒得去理会。他用手肘推推索尔的手臂，戏谑地笑着。“我打赌她很漂亮。漂亮又幸运。“  
索尔哈哈笑起来，伯恩感到桌子在震。  
“是的，幸运的姑娘。”索尔回答。  
后来话题放开，几乎什么都聊，酒馆打烊之前，伯恩才有些念念不舍地把最后的酒钱垫上。  
他们站在酒馆门口相互告别，各自离去。伯恩走在回家的路上，今晚月光明亮，虫鸣清响，夏花幽香，令伯恩有些飘飘然起来。他想到在酒馆的时候索尔向他打听关于村子的地理问题，还有一些奇怪的传闻。伯恩大着舌头把自己老屋的怪事说出来，他回忆本杰明的话，说了花园红泥墙还有符号，另外抱怨那栋老屋子的遗产纠纷。他说得颠三倒四，也不知道索尔有没有听明白。不过现在夏夜正好，伯恩还不太想回家，便顺着白色的乡间小路一直走，趁着酒意哼歌，不知不觉便来到了老屋面前。  
伯恩想到本杰明告诉他如果晚上来就小心些的忠告，但他从大门看进去，里面只是死寂一片，没有光没有声音。他绕过围墙，直径朝屋后的花园走去。月光下桂花绽放，香气逼人，而在摇曳的树荫中，伯恩很快就看到那些奇怪的符号。事后记起来的伯恩没有再去查证，模糊的印象中他只记得有三角形和眼睛还有那些罗马数字。他们有序排列，似乎在算着日子，而最新那个像扎起来的树枝的符号上面，画了一个圆圆的圈。  
“无聊的玩意。”伯恩笑着。他刚想用手抹掉这些碳灰画出来的图案，身后刮来一阵大风，阴冷刺骨，令他的膝盖阵阵发痛。伯恩酒醒一半，再次想起本杰明的话。他虽然胆子挺大，但眼下自己孤身一人，面对随时可能发生的变故，难免会吓得有些惊慌失措。求生本能一下子占据了上风，他赶紧躲到灌木丛后，缩着身子，一动不敢动。  
伯恩在晃动的树叶中间找到缝隙去窥看屋子。现在风停息，四周安静得过了头，伯恩除了自己呼吸和心跳外什么都听不见，像是被眼下迷茫的怪异恐惧氛围吞没。他手脚发麻冰冷，像在冬夜的雪地里等候兔子掉入陷阱般不敢轻易动弹。伯恩不知道自己在灌木丛后蹲了多久，期间他渐渐清醒过来，酒似乎都变成冷汗从他后背流走。  
就在他打算笑话自己胆小时，老屋的后门猛然打开，一声刺耳的笑声传出，在这片偏远的天空下回荡，一下子便让四周隐隐按捺不住的黑暗骚动沸腾起来。  
伯恩看到有人影从屋子里出来，他们断断续续，有时候一个接一个列队，低吟片语，晃晃悠悠进入了一旁的树林。气氛压抑冰冷，黑色的阴影跟随着那群人的脚步，最后留下空洞的门口。伯恩不敢去看，但他又无法控制自己的双眼闭上，似乎他只要眨一下眼睛就会被对方发现。他望着那帮人走远，而树林里亮起火光。  
伯恩不应该去的，他双脚无力，面色发白，手发抖以至于令他的单镜片掉在地上。他现在需要立刻回家，在大路上撒开腿狂奔离开这个鬼地方。但是他的好奇心在作祟，另外还有一部分现实问题在驱使他跟着踪迹进入树林——至少伯恩要知道他的老屋子发生了什么事，看还有没有再次卖出去的价值。  
他努力让自己站直双腿，也不管自己的镜片，猫着腰从灌木丛后挨近了树林，然后躲在树后面，一棵接一棵地往火光方向过去。他越是接近光亮，越是感到彻骨寒冷，牙齿不断打颤，心跳在嗓子眼，他只能捂住嘴巴避免发出声响。等他可以隐约看清那片光影和听到吵杂的动静之后，内心仅存的理智便开始尖叫要他赶紧转身回去了。可是伯恩没有。他忍下恐惧，缓慢且小心地趴伏在地面上，在两棵树之间的阴影里，屏住呼吸看着。  
前方是树林中的一块空地，树影围绕中可以看见月亮。空地中间燃起巨大的篝火，火尖冒着浓烟，飘出零碎的星火，周围可以看到一些动物的尸体。七个女人围着篝火披散开长发，赤身裸体地跳舞，或者在半空中翻腾尖笑。月亮巨大明亮，自然光照在这诡异怪诞的景象上，则令她们更加雀跃不已。  
伯恩明白墙上那个圆圈的符号是满月的意思了。

洛基发誓他并不是故意的，就像他烧了索尔的头发那次，还有打算卖掉他斧子的那次。虽然索尔不是很相信他，甚至还对他动手动脚。但是这次，洛基保证，他完全是个彻彻底底的受害人。现在他恢复成狼的形态，不禁感慨自己至少有一年多没有变得这么回归本性，灵活自如了，可是他被绑了手脚，像每一头待宰的猪那样可怜巴巴地扔在一旁，头上还套了令他呼吸不畅的麻袋。洛基甩了下脑袋，试图挣脱开麻袋，没有成功，只是令自己更加难以呼吸。他残缺的耳朵听到嬉笑吵闹的声音，就在不远处，混杂了木材在火里燃烧发干的破裂声。他闻到一些古怪的气味，似乎在他记忆深处存在过，如今回荡在鼻尖却叫不出名字。他试图叫唤两声来吸引注意，接着他发现自己嘴巴也被绑上了，牙肉还被麻绳勒得发胀。这算是什么事？洛基不忿地想。他开始剧烈挣扎，在草地上滚来滚去，如果他还有尾巴的话也会用上。他努力使自己站起来，然后摔回去，发出狼狈的喘气声，流出口水，弄湿了麻布套。洛基一遍又一遍重复这些烦人的动作，直到听到有脚步声靠近，那股奇怪的味道也随之浓郁包围了他。  
洛基的头套被揭开，月光令他瞳孔缩小，火光在里面燃烧。一个红头发的女人双膝落地跪在他面前，光裸着雪白的身子，打算伸手去抚摸洛基的头。洛基皱起鼻子低吠，嘴角张开露出更多尖牙。那个女人吓了一跳，而后恢复平静，慢慢在洛基面前显得得意忘形了。  
女人尖笑起来，她立刻站起身在原地跳跃，娇好的胸脯随着她的动作摇晃。她的大腿肌肉紧实，布上了雀斑，臀部在她的秀发中若隐若现。洛基惊讶得没了反应，他看着那个女人飘到了空中，手舞足蹈，像是得了跳舞病。突然她下降至洛基面前，红发如瀑布垂在肩膀两侧。她亲亲狼鼻子，双眼对视，黑色的瞳孔覆盖了她全部的眼球。  
“噢，你看看你，还是把我忘了。”她嬉笑着说，扯上绳子把洛基扔到女巫之间。

洛基想起她是谁了，其实在那个叫葛莉丝的女人飞到半空之后洛基就想了起来——毕竟很少人可以做到这点。  
他们在很早之前相遇，也在很早之前分开。其中的原因很复杂，恋爱中没有什么是简单的，只是他们的局面和其他人不太一样，充满了血腥暴力以及狡诈阴谋。洛基把葛莉丝出卖给猎巫运动的人后便离开，不去看女巫审判，也不管葛莉丝是否真的死掉。他走得迅速，更像是逃亡，因为这个该死的女巫把他的行踪透露给一个猎人，就为了那些熏鼻子的迷幻药。  
洛基跟着自己的狼群暂时安分守己了一小段时间，接着他受不了人类生活的诱惑，变成人的模样，偷了些衣服跑到附近的村庄城镇赌博享乐。他骗了好些钱，只要有人发现他出老千他就脚底抹油从后门溜出去。有时候他偷一匹马，从这个村庄跑到另一个村庄把马匹卖掉赚点酒钱。后来他玩够了，或者听到风声有陌生的猎人来到村子，就从人类衣服里变成狼跳出来，冲去附近的湖泊里洗个澡，回到狼群中躲起来。  
食物少的时候狼群刨食腐肉，天寒地冻则吃雪解谗。洛基不乐意让自己受累，自己来到远方的雪林追踪一只灰兔。冰冷的呼吸间它嗅到刺激的气味，远比野兔来得猛烈。洛基以为是熊，但是下一秒一支箭射到了它脸庞的树干上，令它立即警惕起来怒视前方。  
金发猎人从灰色的雪景中走出。洛基看他背着斧子和箭袋，手里拿着弓，腰上还有匕首。自己多日不曾进食，饿得皮包骨难受。它压低自己脑袋，向上瞪凸着黄色的眼睛，龇牙咧嘴，尽管自己连牙肉都冻得发白。  
雪林里发出一声狼啸，尖锐悲惨，灰色的野兔从中窜离。洛基的右后腿受了伤，寒冷唯一的好处可以令它的感知麻木，勉强支撑它一路淌血歪瘸地逃跑。它也咬到了猎人，可能是他的脖子或者手臂，牙齿镶进皮肉的同时鲜血四溅，带着热气，温暖滋润了洛基的口腔。但这远远不够，它越发虚弱，肠胃勒紧了它的心脏，让没有受伤的三只腿不断打颤。猎人一直在身后追赶，劈开树枝踏平灌木，干脆的枯木断裂声紧跟在狼身后，然后洛基来到了一片还未结冰的湖边。  
金发猎人跟着血迹来到湖边时还哼着歌，他的手臂流了血，顺着五指滴下，但他看上去丝毫不在意，只是换了另一只手紧握着他的斧头。他来到开阔的夜空下，第一眼便看见从湖里冒出一个脑袋的黑发男人，他已经被冻得不行，额头和脸颊发红，下巴一直在颤抖。  
“行行好，我被打劫了。”黑发男人闭上眼睛，在猎人挨近后再睁开，露出他深色的眼睛。“我快要冻死了，可以把你的外套给我吗？”  
猎人伸出手把男人拉出湖水，他立即卸下行装，把外套脱下给男人披上。  
“好心人！”男人得救地喘口气，他发着抖看向猎人，感激地微笑。他故意把受伤的右腿藏在大衣下，一只手摸上猎人刚解下的皮带，摸索着那把刀。  
但是猎人抓住了他的手腕。洛基瞪大眼睛，看着猎人摸上自己的脸，鹿皮手套带着寒气，粗粝地在脸颊和脖子边来回抚摸，像是在安抚一头温顺的野兽。  
“洛基，”金发猎人笑出来，仿佛狼人惊讶的表情是他见过最好笑的画面。“我认得你。”  
洛基不是没有试图挣扎，但是一切都无济于事了。猎人狡猾得和狼一样，一星期后洛基才知道他的名字叫索尔，就是葛莉丝告密的那个猎人。

现在葛莉丝再次出现在自己面前，跟着其他把灵魂出卖给恶魔的女人一块围着自己叫喊，逼着他变成人形。  
“不变我就砍下你的前腿，再不变我就烤焦你的鼻子。”葛莉丝一下子编出了简短上口的歌谣，只是调子有些奇怪，没有索尔哼的歌好听。  
篝火光影晃动，散发焦味，还有其他动物尸体的腐臭。那匹没有耳朵和尾巴的狼从草地上抬起头，仰了一下，便在女巫的嘲笑声中变成了一个黑发男人。男人同样赤身裸体，手脚依旧被捆绑着，但他嘴上的束缚至少是脱落了。  
“我想你们犯了一个错误。”洛基微笑着说。  
七名女巫没有理会，特别是葛莉丝。她像是完成了最终的夙愿，手上多了一把匕首，刀尖在光下闪亮。她们开始有些秩序地来到篝火边，朝火种里扔了各种草药还有项链，甚至某人的衣物，最后是那些动物尸体。洛基坐在一旁，饶有兴致地看着她们的仪式。接着她们开始唱歌，声音越发洪亮高昂，调子起伏怪异，像是模仿夜间动物的嘶吼，又像在放大每个人的梦呓。大地在抑扬顿挫的声调中震动，裂开一条缝，红色的光从底下冒出，瞬间照亮了每张挨近地缝的脸。惨叫与哀嚎顷刻响亮刺耳，可以令人血液结冰又可使人头脑发杵。  
“这是我给你的见面礼。”葛莉丝扭过头说，地里冲上来的热气令她头发飞散。洛基只是往裂缝瞥了一眼，依旧重复回他最开始讲的那句警告。  
“我想你们犯了一个错误。”他笑着，地里的红光与天上的月光在他脸上交融，奇幻古怪。  
一把斧子从树林里飞出，正中劈在了葛莉丝的头颅中央。其余的女巫呆立不动，仿佛时间凝固。洛基挑眉，有些可惜地摇摇头，说她总不停劝。葛莉丝鼻子与下巴被鲜血染红，她不断地眨眼想搞清楚发生了什么，最后她总结一切都是洛基的错，便愤恨地瞪着眼睛。她似乎还有口气尚存，想念一个诅咒或者骂洛基一句脏话，但她身后的地缝里冲出了一匹燃烧的马，它剧烈嘶鸣，不断踢踏前蹄，一个黑色模糊的人影骑在马背上，扯上葛莉丝的红发，不管她挣扎抽动的四肢，硬是拖进了裂缝。  
女巫尖叫，她们开始四处逃窜，散发红光的裂口则逐渐闭合，直至剩下一条烧焦的曲线。

伯恩一直躲在树丛的阴影中，捂着嘴不敢出声。他看到索尔从树林的另一边走出空地，那些女巫，金色头发或者黑色头发，她们的身影在光影虚化直至不见。伯恩怀疑自己可能在之前某些惊悚的时候叫了出来，比如那把斧子击中女巫头部的时候，幸好当时场面一片混乱，地底下的喧闹还有怪风和热气，还有反应过来后尖叫不断的女巫令伯恩终于抓到机会赶紧站起身逃跑。他转身的时候差点撞到树上，余光瞥见金发的猎人走到那个由狼变成的男人身边。男人仰头对着猎人微笑，猎人庞大的身影遮挡住了光，身后草地上是一个被拖长放大晃悠的影子。  
伯恩没有继续看下去，他还是逃了。

第二天伯恩发了高烧，过了三天才好转。他带着疲倦消瘦的身体去到酒馆，桃乐丝说那个猎人离开了，带着一个黑发同伴，穿得像个旧贵族。  
伯恩在回家的路上遇见了好朋友本杰明。他们打了个招呼，没有说话，但是单单透过眼神，伯恩知道本杰明了解自己的遭遇。伯恩并不确定本杰明看到的画面是不是和自己一样，是更加糟糕还是只有一些惊吓？本杰明没有继续提起，伯恩也不再去想，他把这件事当成两个被好奇心害死的可怜人的秘密。  
年底伯恩再次出海，他走之前让家里人把老屋拆掉，什么都不能留，而且只准白天动工。后面他在新英格兰的马萨诸塞湾码头收到本杰明的来信讲述他老房子的遗留问题，同时暗示似乎有些事情并没有结束，不过那便是另外一回事了。


	3. Chapter 3

Howl  
狼人AU番外2

 

索尔倒在雪地上，寒冷覆盖而上，轻柔如同棉絮，将耳鸣与疼痛带离。雪开始飘落，粘在索尔的睫毛和胡子上，更多的融化在他脖子冒着热气的血红豁口里。  
他感到灵魂逐渐脱离而去，带上他的呼吸和视觉。他的胸膛逐渐干瘪，四肢肌肉无力，舌头瘫软，牙齿打颤，血液和体温融化了身边的雪——他逐渐下沉在一片猩红里。  
渐渐地索尔思想停滞，他遵循着一丝记忆留给他的本能，朝身边突兀的黑影看去。视线停留，然后僵硬在那里，再也无法移开。  
他看着洛基在视线里站立，握着从他手里拿走的猎枪，面无表情地与他对视。

 

入冬后索尔发觉洛基的不正常，他虽然平日也有点神经兮兮的模样，可是最近越发无可控制地彰显起他狼的警觉反应了。  
索尔给了他足够的衣服，给了他丰富的食物，当他以为洛基只是被严冬激发出焦虑时，连在夜晚的床事也开始对他温柔了。洛基看着索尔为他做的这些改变发笑，他不说原因也没有指出索尔的重点出错，只是一味地用一副同情的目光打量着猎人，偶尔还会摇摇头，像是对着一个未开化的野蛮人叹气。  
“在我还没揍你前最好解释一下。”索尔终于在一次性爱中直接问了出来。  
洛基在他身下晃神，他瞪着眼睛，还未平息下喘息，嘴巴里呼出的气有一股索尔的味道。  
“什么？”洛基沙哑着声音问，故意表现出一种床事上的走神一次来嘲讽索尔。  
“你这几天心神不宁。”索尔暂时让自己的性器在洛基体内停留。他空出手抚摸两人肚子之间洛基的阴茎，心不在焉地握着。另一只手肘撑在洛基头边，自己的身躯笼罩住狼人，手腕下弯，把黑色头发从男人汗湿的额头上捋开。  
他的动作出奇地温柔，这反而有点吓到洛基了。  
“你才是拿着斧子的那个人，你应该知道发生了什么事。”洛基因为那股犹豫缠绵的细微快感半眯着眼睛，他舒服地扬起脖子，颤抖地叹了口气。索尔的手留在他的额头上，粗茧子摩擦着他细腻的皮肤，充斥着一种威胁出来的安全感。  
索尔稍微加重了手上的力度，提醒洛基说话不能拐弯抹角。洛基因此小小地挣扎了一下，在索尔结实滚烫的腹肌下寻找让自己放松的位置。他感到体内的性器滑出了一些，很快一部分蹭到了他的敏感处，一时的电流令他肚子紧缩，大腿肌肉跳动了一下。  
“你确定要在这个时候讨论这些？“洛基不满地往下移动，想再次让索尔的阴茎触碰回那个位置上，而且他开始觉得有些冷了。  
“你越快说完我们就可以越快开始。”索尔弯下脖子，嘴巴压在洛基的额头上，说话时热气喷洒在洛基的头皮上，声音的抖动传到洛基的头骨里。  
“或者可以干脆结束？”洛基打趣地提议。瞬间索尔又下压了一些，洛基很快察觉出对方的要挟。他发出呵呵笑声，双手搂上猎人厚实的肩膀，食指在脖子发根处打着转。他借力拉起自己紧贴索尔，像是要取暖一样，感受到索尔的胸毛糅杂，刺痒着他的胸口的皮肤。更多的热气缠绵出来，洛基感到心底那阵性爱的激动再次被唤醒，而索尔正握着他的性器，这很好，很亲密很愉快，而且很温暖。  
洛基让自己在索尔的怀里小幅度地蹭取体温，索尔则坐起身，把狼人搂坐在自己怀里，这样洛基的嘴巴就挨着自己的耳朵。  
“冬天的时候，狼群更加团结。”洛基说。他很明显地感到自己说了之后索尔抱他的力度变得霸道，甚至身下的交合也更加深入。  
“我已经累了，但是如果你又有逃跑的念头，我不介意再对你做些出格的事。”  
“傻瓜，当然不是这个。”洛基让自己坐实在索尔的大腿上，皱眉努力让索尔更加进入自己，刺激出一波连续的颤抖。他稍微满足地轻微摆动臀部，因为索尔的双手都在抱着他的后背，所以他的性器磨蹭在金发猎人的腹部，滚烫又感到空虚。洛基故意收紧自己的后面，夹得索尔一时哼出来。接着索尔直接箍住洛基的腰，蓝色的眼睛盯着他，手指在洛基的腹部越收越紧。  
洛基疼得挣扎。他差点可以起来了，索尔又把他拉回怀里，深深地困住了他。洛基露出尖牙示威，喉咙发出动物的低吼震动。  
“你这个蠢货！换了你那把没用的斧头，别等真正遇到狼群时害死我们！”洛基朝索尔骂。  
“你担心会被狼群袭击？”索尔要发笑了，洛基感受到来自他胸膛的震动。他鄙夷地眯起眼睛，那股莫名其妙的同情眼神落回了索尔脸上，每时每刻都在嘲笑索尔的幼稚。  
索尔抓上洛基的脸颊，力度让洛基感到下颚骨可以粉碎。  
“你知道有什么要来了是吗？”索尔问。  
洛基挑眉，索尔甩开他。他们两人很快分离开，而洛基还没离索尔足够远，索尔便掐上他的后颈，把他扔到床下。  
洛基从地板上吃疼地抬头，看着索尔要去拿他那把自豪的斧头。狼人赶紧坐起来，不断后退直至靠到墙上。  
“是头狼！头狼会出现，你杀不了她！”洛基朝索尔大吼。  
索尔愣住了。他放下斧头，坐在床边看着焦虑成一团的洛基。  
“她？”索尔怀疑地问。  
“等你见到她你就不会用这种语气了。”洛基稍微冷静下来。他知道这件事算是告一段落，便扶着墙站起身，从一旁摸出衣服，套到身上，遮住自己半勃的性器。“你的自大会害死你的，索尔。”  
他边说边想找厚衣服披上，结果一股力道冲撞过来把他压在墙上。洛基感到自己的颧骨肿了，牙齿划开了口腔内壁。接着一股拉力抓上头发，把他整个人甩到一旁的桌子上。  
索尔从身后压下，他的怒气令整张桌子颤抖。洛基想回头看他，结果只有金发垂下遮住他的视线。  
“不要说这些蠢话来激怒我。”索尔压着洛基的耳朵说。  
“那你想听什么？”洛基笑的时候鼻子喷息吹开了索尔的头发。“该死的你连一场完整的性爱都无法继续。”

 

索尔觉得洛基的兴趣就是不断地激怒他，钻他情绪的空子。变成狼的时候洛基会相对乖些，因为他的狼身不能像人类时那样无论怎么破坏都可以恢复如初，耳朵和尾巴就是证明。索尔直接承认洛基是对疼痛上瘾了，或者他以此来寻求一种奇怪的安全感。那次的对话到后面简直就是从强奸发展成顺奸的媾和，他们离开那个林中屋子后不得已把它烧毁，因为留了太多洛基的血腥味，会把其它的狼吸引来。  
现在索尔知道洛基在躲避什么，但是他还是无法理解这有什么可担心的。

几天后他们在一个村子落脚，洛基偷了索尔的钱，趁他喝醉时溜到集市上，带回了一把猎枪，还有一盒子弹。索尔抓着自己空空如也的钱袋，用猎枪抽打洛基。最后他也无法把枪退回去，只好抓紧时间把手上的狼皮卖掉好换来过冬的必需品。在索尔为生计忙碌的时候，洛基只是在一旁擦掉流到眼睛里的血，安静地清数盒子里的银色子弹。  
他们留在村子里的最后一晚事态终于发生了变故，正如洛基担忧的那样。半夜的惨叫声惊醒了索尔，他察觉到这些惨叫几乎在同时响起，像是被一群训练有素的杀手埋伏。他翻下床套好衣服，抓起自己打磨光亮的斧子，来到窗边。洛基已经站在那朝外观望，不远处的火光照亮了他半边脸，令他像樽石雕。  
“它们来了。”洛基扭头看着索尔，幸灾乐祸在他眼睛里雀跃。“我们都会被杀死，尤其是你。”  
索尔抓上洛基的头发，把他粗暴地扯到跟前，然后吻了他。洛基在晃动的红光里瞪大了眼睛，他无法置信地在接吻时往屋子某个角落看去，等他们俩分开，眼神自然而然交汇到一起。  
“你是在跟我告别吗？”洛基笑着问。  
房间的木门被撞响，接连不断地被外力一阵阵扩大空隙。洛基和索尔望过去，安静地等待着什么。接着门被撞开，一头高大的狼冲进来，它顺着惯性撞到床上，很快亮着双眼跃到索尔头上。  
索尔举起斧头，他用迅速猛烈的力道劈中了狼头，狼的尖牙则在索尔德手臂上划出血痕。而后那匹狼成了没有生命力的皮袋子，被索尔甩到一旁。  
窗外响起了狼嚎，此起彼伏如黑色的海浪淹没了村庄。  
洛基搭上索尔的肩膀要他往外看，他们一块看出去，在脏乱的村道上狼群成圈地包围住这片土地，火光让它们的影子变得悠长压抑。其中有一头远比刚才冲入房间的还要巨大危险。  
“是她。”洛基附在索尔耳边说道。“那头将要杀了你的狼，海拉。”  
索尔呼出气息，伤口疼痛在他手臂上弹跳，但是他察觉到一丝不对劲，所以他看向洛基，发现此刻的男人露出的笑容让他的心沉到冰谷中去。  
“我可是花了心思把她引过来的。”洛基补充道。

 

索尔倒在林地雪里的时候想清楚了一件事，他一直在防范洛基的狡猾计谋，却偏偏忽略了他一直以来谋划的最重要的那个。洛基知道他无法靠自己力量摆脱索尔，所以他善于借用外力，甚至给了索尔一把枪让他们自相残杀。索尔呛了一口雪，四周被动物的喘息声包围，一个女人的声音落了下来。  
“你的命很硬。”海拉站在狼群前面，她的黑色头发帖服着她的肩膀和后腰，身体苍白肌肉矫健，她叉腰看着趴在雪地里的金发男人，光裸的脚甚至踩进索尔留下的几道血污里面。  
索尔挣扎着翻过身，一手握着刃口扭曲的斧头，一手抓着用完子弹的猎枪——他已经用这个武器杀死了成堆的狼，但还是不行，远远不够让自己摆脱险情。他感到血液正从那些伤口里流逝，死亡入侵。  
有人挨近，把枪从索尔手里取下，他听到耳边有股熟悉的惴惴不安的喘息声，感受到温暖的手指悄悄摸索自己的伤口边缘。身边的雪地上传来轻巧的哗啦声，还有一阵金属物品磕碰的轻巧的刻意压低的声响——黑发女人的笑声把这一切细微的动静覆盖。  
“洛基，那把枪已经打空了。”索尔听到那个女人在说话，接着他看到洛基站在自己身边，手里拿着那把猎枪。  
洛基面无表情地低头看着他，像是在亲眼见证某些事情的发生。索尔觉得那是洛基在害怕，因为头狼不会放过叛徒。  
索尔的愤怒燃烧着心脏，却无法烧灼回他的生命。他想怒骂或者嘲笑洛基，因为他也自身难保。可是很快，当血液因为索尔的愤怒越发蒸腾后，他又感到一丝欣慰，对这个结局感到妥协。  
黑暗带着一股死亡的柔情，如同之前某个夜晚洛基在他耳边毫无意义的私语，它们拉拽住索尔的全部精神力，把他彻底拉进安静的深渊，呼吸声渐渐远离。

洛基看着索尔的双眼失去焦距，便离开那具尸体。他抓着猎枪，警惕地看着四周包围自己的狼群。海拉正等着他的反应。  
“我不知道你是怎么打算的，但故意把我们引来是个错误的决定。”海拉对洛基说。  
洛基露出微笑，讨好地靠近海拉。  
“这是他活该。”洛基站到海拉允许他挨近的范围，保持着他优雅的笑容。“他杀了我们这么多狼，还把我……”  
“变成叛徒。”海拉说道。  
“不，不是。”洛基解释。“我怎么可能是叛徒呢？你看他对我做的这些，不管怎么样我都是被迫的。”  
“你参与了。”海拉强调。她歪着脑袋打量洛基，最开始见面时那股新奇感消失不见，杀人的冷酷重新回到她的脸上。  
不过在她露出尖牙前，洛基快速举起了猎枪对准她的脸。  
海拉露出笑容，那一瞬间洛基以为透过一面镜子看到了自己。  
“为什么你觉得你可以杀死我？难道你想成为头狼？”海拉质问道。洛基看着她故意贴上枪口，明亮的眼睛直直威胁着他，强烈的血腥味在风雪种散开。  
海拉看着洛基绷紧的脸，突然觉得自己忽略掉一个更好玩的事情。  
“哦，难道你恋爱了？”  
洛基的眼睛瞪圆了，他仿佛想后退或者喘一口气，不过很快，海拉发觉他的表情居然放松下来。  
“我怎么可能恋爱呢？”洛基反问，一脸平静。  
突然动物的直觉警惕海拉局面转变，但是她还没彻底反应过来，洛基朝着她扣动扳机。  
银色子弹打穿了海拉的胸膛，如果海拉没有往后闪躲，她的脸会被轰掉。  
狼群哀嚎，四散开去，踪影很快被风雪掩盖。

洛基默默地把衣服里藏的剩余子弹拿出一个给枪装上，然后托举着枪缓步走到海拉身边，看着她在雪地上做最后挣扎。  
“我只是想摆脱掉一些麻烦。”洛基跪在海拉身边，低头看她。海拉躺在地上渐渐减小动弹力度，她瞪着眼睛斜看着洛基，大口大口的热气从她伤口和嘴里升起。  
洛基终于彻底自由了，没有任何约束，且拥有力量。只要他愿意，他可以成为头狼。久违的成就感在胸口漫溢，像那个乌头草盛开的月圆夜，安宁且静谧，他头次由狼变为人类，拥有自己的面孔和光滑的躯体，一切都是这么的舒心安逸，充满夜晚的快乐。为了再次回到那样的夜晚，洛基不惜代价要从索尔身边脱离，但是随后他发现即便他离开狼群也不会放过他。他瞬间变得孤苦伶仃，对任何事委曲求全。现在他站在雪地上，不远处躺着索尔，而海拉正在眼前死去——这很好，是洛基想要的。  
可是海拉在临死前发自胸腔的干笑让洛基有些不安，他知道自己必须离开。海拉突然伸出手抓住他的手腕，艰难地示意着自己的牙齿。随后她在洛基的见证下断气，头歪到一边。  
洛基退离她的尸体，他不断后退，手里抓的猎枪逐渐沉重。他发觉有些事情出现了他考虑之外的变故，这会让麻烦越来越多，而且无法制止。洛基突然扭头盯着索尔已经被浅雪覆盖的尸体，然后他冲上去，把索尔捞出来，查看他脖子上那个巨大的豁口。  
不会的。  
洛基安慰自己，他把枪放到一旁，把索尔的领口扯开，让那个咬痕呈现出来。  
他认出来那是海拉留下的，来自头狼的标记。  
索尔将变成他的同类，这是洛基最无法想象的事。  
然而在洛基慌乱地抓起枪要把一切扼杀的时候，索尔眨眨眼睛，从雪地里醒来。  
洛基开枪，索尔瞬间躲了过去，子弹飞入了风雪中。他更快更强，像刚被放出来的噩梦。崭新的饥饿感使他发出嚎叫，听了令人毛发竖立，喉咙发紧。鲜活的杀戮欲望令他越发雄伟，已经没有人可以阻止他的胡作非为。而他看着洛基，像看着一位老朋友那样熟悉并且款款深情。洛基忘记继续填弹的动作，他看着索尔对他露出十足把握的表情。金发男人的眼睛在冒光，骨骼强壮，身体从未感觉如此美好。他靠近洛基，挫败感灼烧着洛基胃袋，索尔则享受其中的美味的疼痛。他的情欲上升，但是饥饿感翻涌上来，让他决定将某些事先放一放。  
索尔抓住洛基，令他难以挣脱地压向自己，给了他一个下流意味的吻，然后把他留在身后，折返回那个倒霉的村子，寻找活物来填饱自己的肚子。

 

洛基坐在原地，双手紧握枪杆，子弹在他手里冰冷灼烧着——他不能赤手触碰银制品，任何狼人都是如此。接着他站起来，安静地装弹上膛，无视方才子弹对自己皮肤的腐蚀，朝索尔离去的方向走去。  
他不一定能在这次杀死他，但是他不会放弃，他会一直追随索尔的踪迹，直到真正杀死他的那天到来。


	4. Chapter 4

Drumming Song  
人鱼AU

 

 

村子西边的森林延伸出去是悬崖，耸立在黑色的海上。悬崖下是石滩，海浪潮起潮落在乱石群拍打出稀稀拉拉的水声。  
只有刮起风暴时，渔夫们才会把自己的船牵到此处安置。自从村子的东面建好崭新牢固的港口码头，这片暗淡杂乱的海湾几乎不再被人踏足——除了那位自杀的年轻爵爷，还有渔夫索尔。  
人们说爵爷是从悬崖上跳下去的。他从祖上遗留的别墅里冲出，一路逃命似的狂奔到悬崖处。人们描述起来的时候仿佛亲临现场，用他们浊黄的双眼冷漠地看着那位黑发的、过于年轻的男人从暗色中回头，警惕身后追逐他的无形野兽。  
“然后他尖叫一声，纵身跳入海里！”讲故事的人把酒杯拍在桌面上，把同桌吓一跳。  
“是诅咒，该死的，总会有人跑去西面的悬崖自杀。”  
“之前是谁？”  
“几年前的事了，是莱西斯家的小姐。”酒杯被举起到嘴边，说话的人砸砸嘴，把杯子喝空。

索尔记得莱西斯小姐，他甚至亲眼目睹到她坠下悬崖的那一刻。阳光明媚的下午他在自己的渔船上打了盹儿，醒来的时候发现连船带人被诡异的风吹到了这片海崖湾里。万里无云，阳光从天空打在皮肤上，由暖渐烫。索尔从摇摆的船上站起，茫然地看着不远处的悬崖尖上那抹淡绿色的人影。一切的颜色在光里鲜亮夺目，海面以及岸上郁郁葱葱的森林，它们此时像某种巨大的活物，窝在太阳底下骚动地喘息。海水拍打船身的浪花声被荒谬静默无限放大，索尔的感情在剧烈烦躁和彻底平静之间来回窜动，对任何事物提不起精神，双眼却热烈地观察一切。他像在一个梦里醒来，真实感不断地在他胃里下坠；又像在现实的世界里起伏沉浸，四周弥漫着隐隐不安，充满暴雨骤来前的鼓闷。  
索尔最终还是认出了悬崖上站着的是莱西斯小姐，在那抹淡绿色往海面砸出一个局促的水花之前。  
索尔没有动，他应该在第一时间跳进海里救人，或者表现得急切或者惊讶。但他没有做到这些，他只是站在摇摆的船上稳住自己，渔网缠住了他的右脚，鱼叉跟着波浪起伏从左滚到右再滚回来。金属与木头的碰撞，连绵不绝的海浪，风吹过耳边，森林里群鸟开始叫唤。  
然而在这些动静开始盎然之前，索尔听到了歌声。

因为没有找到尸体，所以人们在爵爷的家族墓地里埋了个空棺材。远方亲戚前来吊念这个家族最后的直系后裔，分割了他的遗产，留下那栋摇摇欲坠的房子各奔东西。  
这栋别墅挨近森林，远离村子，几乎与世孤立。索尔站在屋子前，提起他的煤油灯仔细打量了一下这个都铎时期的建筑。它曾在家族辉煌强大的时候不断根据时代流行特色被加以改造，又因为钱财流光后逐渐败落，显得有些不伦不类，甚至不透光，永远一股即将发霉的潮湿味。最后那位爵爷游学归来便一直住在里面，极少出户，村子上和他打过照面的人寥寥无几，索尔却是其中之一。那位爵爷喜欢一切新鲜的食物，而当大家都忌讳森林的悬崖石滩的情况下只有索尔肯从这边靠岸，拿着新鲜的鱼给爵爷送去。他从未进入屋内，通常是站在门口，等着爵爷在门铃后的脚步声渐近直至开门——索尔发现这里没有仆人。爵爷会一手接过穿过鱼嘴的绳子，一手把钱放在索尔掌心里，手指尖碰上湿漉漉、粗糙的掌心窝，快速抽离，留下沉甸甸的钱币。一笔交易结束后爵爷便会快速退入屋内，像被屋子大力吸回去的影子。偶尔，爵爷会带有一丝歉意地对索尔笑笑，说现在只有索尔愿意为一些小事花心思了。  
尽管他们几乎每个礼拜都会有一到两天时间见面，但索尔从未踏入这栋别墅，直到现在索尔提着灯在别墅院门前，他也都没有突破长久以来的好奇心进去，而是背好他的袋子，往森林另一头的悬崖走去。  
索尔的渔船停靠在石滩上安歇，一半抵着石头一半泡在水里。夜里海水涨潮，正刻意地把船往岸上推。索尔把包扔到船上，煤油灯挂在船头，借着橘黄色的光把渔网整理好，排整齐鱼叉，然后在船最粗的桅杆上套进绳子打好结，绳子的另一端则绑在自己的腰上。一切准备就绪后，索尔抬头，月亮霎时照亮他的面容，他的蓝眼睛冒着不息的光，海面在他四周闪亮。接着乌云便来了。它把月亮往高处挤，夜里的海越发深沉，海崖周遭的景物逐渐失去了边线，往远方看，单凭肉眼已经无法分辨出海与天的界限。  
等到风从陆地森林而来，开始往海吹的时候，索尔把船帆升起，蹬离了岸，驶到接近湾口的位置，收回帆布，开始着手准备。此刻天上乌云密布，风里混杂着海腥味和树林的清香。船头的煤油灯与海里的倒影成了唯二的光点，透过它们索尔才真切感知到渔船紧贴着海面，并未随着黑暗而去。闷雷响彻在云层之后，风剧烈起来，它使得海水激昂起伏，像一位亢奋的男高音在演唱，也像一位有着报复心的被奴役许久的工人，正趁着混乱把肩膀上扛着的渔船抛起又接住，甩出去又拉回来。更多的云汇聚而来，令天空低矮，让人透不过气。闪电横过穹窿，瞬间照亮了那个陡峭的悬崖。索尔双手牢牢抓着船身，瞪着眼睛朝那里猛地看，仿佛用力地去张望便可以看见一个奔跑入海的身影。什么都没有，只有海浪窜高在崖壁上粉碎成白色的泡沫，发出和雷鸣一样震耳欲聋的勃发声。  
索尔把装有活鱼的兜网放入水里，雨淅淅沥沥地落下，很快令他的头发粘在额头与脸颊上。他的衣服湿透，体温渐退，被风吹得冷的发抖。一个大浪过来差点掀翻他的渔船，船头的煤油灯掉入了海水中，漂浮几下不见了踪影。世界失去了模糊的界限，狂风暴雨冲刷着一切，太过剧烈以至于其中的狂热烧融了夜晚与海的本该宁静的油画布面。索尔躲进防雨油布里，油布外头急促嘈杂的雨声浪声将他的呼吸声淹没，他的心跳则乘着翻滚的浪头冲上云层，与云后接连不断的隆隆雷鸣抗争搏击。他时不时在狭小的空间内移到下饵的位置，双手不自觉地加固腰上的绳结。最后他厌烦了等待中这些无意义的小动作，干脆右手握着鱼叉，左手扯着绳子，离开当雨布，在被密集的闪电照得发白的瓢泼大雨中守候。  
索尔从未和第二个人讲过他的计划，这里只有他和怒吼的海，还有那个他早已察觉到的黑色的秘密。  
网线以肉眼可见的频率动了一下，两下，三下。索尔眨去雨水，目不转睛地盯着它，而后用手小心又快速地抓上。当他的指尖刚触碰到时，连着诱饵的线剧烈地动了。  
索尔猛然从船中站起，他脚踩在渔船被海浪托举起来的一侧，双手往回大把大把地收拢渔网。海面激起巨大的白色浪花，电闪雷鸣中它们的影子有一瞬间彻底覆盖了索尔的全身，差点如海啸般铺盖而下，可是落在索尔脸上肩上也不比雨滴砸得疼痛。翻滚的海面下有一股漩涡力量与索尔抗拒，它一直往下铆劲猛钻以此来挣脱困境，每一失败那股力量便撞上船底，引起的震动差点让兴奋起来的索尔咬到舌头。  
索尔把网收到呈绷直的状态时，又将双手的力气放松一些，船下的力量凝聚朝一个方向冲时，索尔再次扯紧网绳，恢复到线条绷直的状态。来回几下索尔明显察觉那股力量松懈了，而且他故意打乱了松紧的节奏，消耗着对方的力气。最后一下往海里的拉扯来得出其不意，索尔差点失去了网，船甚至往大海拖行了几海里。可是在这之后，索尔再一次抵住了拉力之后，网彻底松懈下来，那股力量变为一种沉重疲态的软绵绵的东西，挂在船下，在砸满雨点的海浪里濒死般地起伏。  
索尔很高兴自己不需要用到鱼叉。他把渔网彻底从海里拉上来，最先看到的是一尾色泽均匀的灰暗色的巨大修长尾巴，它甩动鱼尾，拍在遮雨油布上，力度之大把架子打歪了一侧。闪电照亮了宽大的鱼鳍，光线从结实紧致的曲线上快速抽去，雷声落下，更多的雷鸣蕴藏在云层之后。索尔屏住呼吸，他听着自己的心跳声，躲着那咽气似挣扎的尾巴，继续把网拉起，一个苍白男人的躯体从网中倒在渔船中央。  
索尔看着那个黑发男人稍显虚弱地仰起脖子，仿佛吸不到氧气，发出普通人呛水的声音。接着，雨不断地打落在他的脸上，从他的下巴低落，眼睫毛挂上水珠，张开喘气的下唇却在一片黑暗中红得索尔心惊。  
那条人鱼艰难地撑起自己上半身，四处张望，完全忽略一旁双手还抓着渔网的索尔，目光落在自己缠在网中的尾巴上。  
人鱼发出低沉连续的喘息声，扑到自己身上，试图用牙去咬断网线。索尔上前扯住他的黑发，把他扔回船内。索尔原本以为手感接近于水草，但是那些柔软的发质落在自己手心，就像一挂冰凉奇特的丝绸。  
撞到头的人鱼转而瞪着索尔，嘶吼着要跳到身上咬他。索尔则是从垮了一半的遮雨棚内抽出鱼叉，把尖锐的那头指着人鱼，表情已经是捕获兴奋之后极具自信的平静。  
“名字。”索尔问。“不要骗我你不会讲话，我听过你唱歌。”   
人鱼的视线在滴水的鱼叉和索尔之间来回转动，接着他露出笑容，撑立在雨水中的样子令人印象深刻。  
“洛基。”人鱼回答，他微笑着缓慢地挨近索尔，躲开了鱼叉尖锐的头，靠双手爬到索尔胸膛边。他把鱼尾甩回自己身后，伏下脑袋，正好挨在索尔的心脏上。  
“我的歌声怎么样？”他问，带着自豪的语气，他尾巴上的渔网已经失去了他的注意力。“只要你肯放我回海里，我会试着唱首更好听的。”  
索尔从他身上闻到海的新鲜味道，当他低头注视那个叫洛基的人鱼的双眼，感受到对方结实柔滑的躯体紧挨着自己起伏呼吸的胸口，他觉得有一团电火在自己身体内乱窜叫嚣，大脑皮下发刺发痒，反应过来已经感觉不到寒冷。不自觉中他放下了鱼叉。  
人鱼讨好地朝他继续微笑，双手圈上索尔的脖子，主动得有些令人紧张。  
“你很强壮，很勇敢，而且很聪明。”洛基赞美他。闪电打下来，因为太过光亮索尔只来得及看到洛基悄悄没入海里的尾巴，上面的渔网在海面上漂浮。尖锐的雷声紧接响彻，贯穿海湾中央渔夫的心脏。  
索尔双手摸索到渔网。他紧盯着人鱼，在闪电之后的黑暗中抓紧粗糙的线，尽量不牵扯到还缠在人鱼尾巴上的那一部分。强壮的渔夫心里对危险的警觉上升到嗓子眼，而人鱼注视着他，像是真的在由衷地赞美索尔。他箍上索尔的脖子与后背，头与索尔的相互紧挨，距离亲近得皮肤碰触之间有了湿漉漉的热量，让索尔无法在呼吸时忽略洛基的利牙以及他危险的轻笑。  
接着洛基奋力侧身一翻，箍着索尔一同扎入翻腾的海里，轰然水声淹没一切。  
猛烈的水流和聚集的气泡从索尔脸上冲刷而过。他一时间内眼不能看口不能言，下意识的闭息让他在冰冷闹腾的痛苦中缓解出一丝镇静。  
索尔很庆幸洛基并没有成功摆脱渔网，那团如海草般的复杂坚韧的线在他们落入水后还留在人鱼的尾巴上，难以挣脱。这一点成为了索尔在水下搏斗救生的唯一期望。冰冷与黑暗压住了他的四肢，蛮力一股脑圈着他的脖子往深处拖拽。索尔难以协调压力中的力量，就算在海里从体型上看他理应是占有优势、强壮的那位，可是在一片漆黑冰冷甚至是混乱的海水中，他的奋勇抵抗成了无用功，而且氧气急速消耗出去。他的肺隐隐作疼，大腿后侧传来一阵抽筋前的虚软。水流急速从他腋下与双腿间掠过，摄取他的体温，这种感觉有点像在冬季的海上被北风吹得失去知觉。那具躯体一直帖服着他，不顾怀里将死之人的挣扎，摆动鱼尾窃喜地往深处俯冲。贫薄的胸膛时不时隔过水流的阻挡撞在索尔身上，像是早餐轻敲而破的鸡蛋壳。索尔感到脖子上的手臂箍紧了，他甚至幻想看到人鱼得逞的微笑。  
突然下沉被外力强制中断，海面上渔船的浮力把索尔与它之间的绳子瞬间绷直。那一下索尔的腰几乎要折了。洛基没有反应过来发生了什么，他恼火地拽了两次，扯着索尔的衣服，尾巴大幅度地在水中扇成不完整的圈。索尔察觉到下沉停止，他强迫自己睁开眼睛，借着不远处海面外朦胧的电光，还有一丁点薄雾似的朝霞，看到渔船橄榄形的底部位于自己上头，洛基正掉头想去咬断绳子。  
索尔呛着最后一口气，在洛基的注意力被绳子分散的时候，圈住人鱼的后背，然后死死抓住网边，下意识胡乱地打结收紧。人鱼反身撞开索尔，结实的骨骼撞进索尔的肺，一下子渔夫的氧气全没了。他吐出气泡，喝进海水，感到全身的血液从脑子里炸开飞射出去。求生欲令索尔放弃渔网，快速踩水上浮回海面。  
乌云过去，带走了雨和雷，留下深蓝色的昏暗。一抹泛红的光从海平线上露出淡化，透过渔船的桅杆暧昧地闪烁。索尔在喘气之余刚发觉这些变化，又被人鱼扯入海里。渔网并未完全困住洛基，甚至有些脱落，只有尾巴处那团像打了死结。  
索尔胸口发紧。他踢开洛基扯着他的手，朝自己的渔船游去，心里呼唤着他的鱼叉。洛基立即尾随，他冲到索尔背上，把他往海面反方向压。索尔翻身，与洛基面对面，猛地抓上他的脖子，从腰带上抽出短刀。  
朝阳投进海里，索尔在一片淡红色的细小气泡中看见人鱼的表情——惊讶之后露出加倍的愤怒——那双眼睛甚至在海里燃起火花。索尔势在必得，从容不迫。  
洛基打算逃走。他用上鱼尾，往索尔身上扫去。猛烈的水流让索尔措手不及，他下意识用双手挡住脸，松开了洛基。人鱼挺身后仰，翻跃出海面，在一片水花中闪着光，重重落回淡红色的泡沫里，鱼尾携带着海草似的渔网一并沉浸而去。  
被人鱼推开的一瞬间，索尔切断自己与船的绳子，把刀咬在嘴里，抢险扯上渔网。借着人鱼的力度他得以被抛出海面呼吸，而后被继续拉入咸水之中。洛基横冲直撞，往海里直游，试图摆脱索尔。但是这个强壮的渔夫一直扯着渔网，嘴里还咬着一把闪光的刀，而且不停地想顺着渔网挨近自己。洛基翻腾自己，像是要甩掉脏东西那样扭来扭去，猛冲或者突破海面，期望水流和浪可以摆脱开他。他慌不择路，不断变着花样在海里乱窜，却不敢真的接近索尔，因为那把刀，之前索尔掐上他的脖子时已经把洛基吓得闭息。逃脱中洛基时不时碰到石滩底，他的注意力都在索尔身上，并未察觉到这意味着什么。他像条鱼那样乱跳乱撞，又像人那样满嘴谩骂——在他的头露出水面时。索尔听到他嘶吼，没有理会，像早已习惯了野兽的呼嚎。在慌乱中，洛基逆着退潮流，居然往石滩游去。他似乎想把索尔拖死在水中锋利的石堆里，可是索尔扯着渔网，借助双脚在石头上站稳自己，从而牵扯住人鱼的活动。海水明显地退落，索尔拼命地憋气，眯着眼睛，等着可以从石滩中露出水面的那一刻。他看着几乎蹬上石滩的人鱼，而海浪开始拍打在自己的脸上。他十足把握地把渔网从鱼尾上解下，大力地呼吸来之不易的氧气。海浪不断冲上人鱼的胸膛，人鱼的肩头布满细碎的伤痕。他仰着脸，黑发粘在苍白的脸上。从海那边而来的光愈来愈亮。索尔把网扔到一旁，走到人鱼身边，在浅浪中的石滩跪下。  
洛基怒目，石头把他裸露的后背划伤，索尔看着人鱼的五指深深抓紧泥石深处，他显得虚弱，手肘撑起上半身还颤颤发抖着。  
索尔没说话，他嘴里咬着那把刀，冷眼看着人鱼，安静等待下一次逃逸。  
他以为洛基会再次甜言蜜语，或者显露出危险好看的笑容。此刻阳光照晒，洛基摆出一副难受的受苦殉道模样，缩起肩膀，背对着光，以此减少受热面积。他的头发不再湿润，发梢开始被温热的海风吹拂，来回晃悠，像渔船上垂挂的绳索。  
索尔差点就要为洛基的失落动容了。他把刀取下握在手里，想把人鱼扳过面对自己。下手的时候手心里触摸到的皮肤依旧光滑水润，皮肤之下是坚韧健康的肌肉，那条埋在潜浪里的尾巴因为索尔的手温还抽搐地弹起拍打出水声。索尔对上洛基的双目，海湾拼搏中熟悉的凶狠依旧残存。所以洛基露出尖牙咬向人类的喉咙，索尔躲开，人鱼则推开他，向海扑去，翻腾中水花四溅。  
索尔在一片白色飞沫里拽住灰黑色的鱼尾，手掌像是握住了无数刀片，刺疼入肉，甚至要划拉出血肉而去。洛基回头，发狠地甩打自己的尾巴。索尔抬高右臂，刀锋的光划破了水与泡沫。第一下刀尖从坚硬大块的鱼鳞上滑开，失去准头；第二下则彻底插入，穿过肉体划过骨头，牢牢扎进石滩中。  
人鱼嘶叫，鱼身剧烈跳动抽搐。猩红色蔓延开，水花中那些小颗的石子像极了红宝石。  
索尔站起身，如获释重。还未热烈的阳光照在他的脸上，温暖亲切，鼓动着心跳。

 

人们发现了爵爷的尸骨，因为卡在悬崖的礁石下，退潮时才得以被发现。他们划着小船靠近，带着怜悯心将泛白的躯体摘下，同时嘟囔着赶快离开这个受诅咒的鬼地方。  
不久后那栋被抛弃的别墅有了新主人，传言是一位有着黑色头发的年轻人，就和之前的爵爷一样。大家开着玩笑说，似乎等着哪天年轻人也会效仿爵爷，跑出森林，跃出悬崖，一头扎进海里，消失于清晨。


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows Fall  
幽灵AU

 

 

他如约赶到会面地点，而对方坐在小阳台朝他挥手，一点也不着急，毕竟赶飞机的人不是他。  
那幅画。他强调，在对方起身的时候不停看着手表。  
哦，那幅画。对方微笑，仿佛他已经忘记了这次会面的目的。  
他们进入室内，阳光被留在身后，阴凉将肩膀上夏日余温拂去。地板倒影两人的动作，让人错觉走在石头纹路的冰面，随即踏上的地毯则是薄冰上的木筏栈道，笔直地引导他们通到那扇门前。  
对方输入密码的时候他再次焦急地看手表，西装包裹着他强壮的躯体，勒出肌肉的痕迹。  
抓紧时间。他提醒。  
对方笑得很符合社交礼仪的要求，只是眼睛的光让他觉得不自在。  
然后那幅画就展现在眼前。  
一幅油画，很普通的佚名油画。  
他稍微仰头打量这一人高的室内画，没有主题，画面空乏，整体失去协调感，只有年岁留在它身上还有点价值。  
好吧，一幅意大利19世纪的室内油画，成品一般，我感觉画框还比内容比较有来头。他毫不客气又焦急地贬低。  
它有故事。对方提醒。  
我没时间。  
只需要一会儿。  
他像打量自己藏品那样来打量对方，发现对方的表情诚恳积极，极力想让他知道这幅画的历史。  
你看，你注意看。对方用手在他面前比划一下画面。  
你不觉得画中心缺少什么吗？对方引导地问。  
他再次留意画面。朱红色的帷幔作为背景，远处是一面意大利别墅风格的墙，窗外是果园山景，近处则是一张斜铺锦布的矮桌，然后周围冒出一点室内花卉的色彩——他实在看不出什么。  
缺少一个让人出钱买下它的理由？他故意打趣。  
对方被他逗笑了。他感到很愉快。  
我来说吧，我会解释这个故事的。对方的眼睛转向画面，眼底带出一阵颤栗和向往的火花。  
我来说吧，我会好好告诉你的……

 

索尔收到信笺被告知他需要回到位于那不勒斯某一处山村依山而立的宅邸处理家族财产遗留问题时，已经是圣诞节前夕了。他决定把这件事先放一边，继续他的白色假期——烤鹅，美酒，未婚妻和他亲手砍来的圣诞树。结果这件小事因为节后的忙碌工作还有各种闲杂琐事被置之索尔大脑记忆的高阁，某一天他终于清闲下来在壁炉边小饮时才察觉几乎有个旅程计划还未实施。他的未婚妻帮他在书房找到那封信，把地址告诉他，还提醒如果他现在还不去把这个家族问题处理好，年中父母过来肯定不会让索尔轻松的。  
所以索尔冒着开始恶劣的气候，和未婚妻吻别，快马加鞭地赶往那座偏僻的、已经无人居住的山庄，就为了做一件类似于清算财产的工作。  
他在路上耗费了几天，就因为连续不断威力不减的狂风暴雨，和变化莫测的山区气温。头一天艳阳高照，转而就开始起了冰霜，最后变成厚重的浓雾。  
索尔被困在旅馆的第二个礼拜才有马车主人愿意顺路带他去往那个鬼地方。当到达目的地时，索尔感激地多给了佣金的一半，然后继续匆忙冒雨徒步走完剩下的一段路程。  
这里山区干裸，在雨中呈现一种单调的灰黑色，偶尔索尔可以看见植物，它们成簇生长，仿佛多扩充一毫米便会侵犯了山体的领地。根据马车主人的说法，这一带以前是一片果园种植田，漫山遍野的矮树林，风刮过是绿色的海浪，像是镶嵌在山体里的绿宝石。但是突然间，不知道是管理不善还是走了霉运，一切都没了，甚至连土地都长不出其他可用于买卖的农作物。居民搬走迁移，带不走的都留下，比如索尔将要去往的那幢山庄。  
“你放心，没有盗贼喜欢这里，屋子里的东西很安全。”那位健壮粗糙的老人对索尔说。  
现在索尔突破瓢泼大雨，进入山间迷雾，穿过短小的树林，终于在山的另一面晴朗的晚霞中看到了那栋遗留的别墅。  
它依山建立，像是贴服在山上的一块暗红色苔藓。围墙在四周圈出了一块不平整的领地，墙后的花园已经败落，积满了泥水。索尔正为铁门开锁的时候惊动了这片小地方的生物——他发誓他看到一条碗口大的蛇从马车道上快速而过，一头闯进茂密的灌木杂草里。  
安置好的头两天他专心于腾出一楼两个房间用于工作和休息，为目前的情况写了封信，再次花上大半天的时间走到最近的镇子上寄出去，然后买回两匹马和接下来需要的物资。等他把马匹安置好后，暮色降落，紫红色的天空从山的那一头蔓延，直至黑色跟在它后头合着凉爽的晚风覆盖在这座山庄上。  
索尔简单解决了晚餐，没有更多的心思去处理工作。他疲劳了几天，此刻只想好好地喝一顿美酒然后畅快大睡。他燃起卧室的壁炉，躺进沙发椅舒展身躯。僵硬的关节扭转令他发出痛快的呻吟，这股声音传入黑暗之中，却在二楼引起一阵怪异的骚动。  
索尔坐起身，安静地望向身后空洞的过道。他必须排除内心对于窃贼的想法，所以他只好把酒瓶放下，拿起烛灯朝主楼梯走去。  
在白天，索尔大致逛遍了别墅。这座南欧风情的建筑物只有主楼高达三层，依附在西侧的两座连接在一块的副楼由二层往一层依次下沉，随山体的地势，最西边的一楼比主楼的地下室还要低矮，而马厩也布置在那个位置。  
烛光在黑暗中划出一个以索尔为圆心的光圈，影子从陈旧的地毯往二楼拖拽上去。楼梯中层由一分二，索尔上了左边。他原本想通过与西侧楼的二楼廊桥，到那里的书房看看，那里有着会客厅，还有成片的彩色玻璃窗，很容易成为外人的出入口。结果他走到半路，晃悠的烛光照亮了过道上的一幅油画。  
一名男子站在画面的中央，红色帷幔与远处延伸出去的室外风景构出画的空间感，画前的矮桌因为斜铺的桌布显得凌乱失衡。男人拥有黑色的头发，长相消瘦，透露出一丝病态。他的目光直视前方，表情不苟言笑，比一般的全身肖像画还显得心不在焉，仿佛下一秒他就要离开这个枯燥的地方了。  
索尔抬高烛灯，察觉出这个男人的长相与他们家族历来的样貌特章大相径庭。他没有强壮的体格，也没有金色的头发，一脸索然无味又高傲的神色，无论从哪个角度看都与索尔家人格格不入。  
很快索尔对画失去了兴趣，他打着哈欠直径走向书房。光从画面上抽离，画里男人的目光缓缓移动，紧随索尔而去。

 

半夜一阵混乱把索尔惊醒。他反应过来那是从马厩传来的动静。有人在偷马！索尔愤怒地低声嘟囔，昏昏沉沉地披上睡袍，抓上随便一个什么东西（事后索尔才发现那是壁炉用的火钳）就晃荡地朝最西面的马厩冲去，同时一路发泄地叫骂，诅咒任何打断他美梦的蠢货。  
结果他来到了昏暗的马厩，接着朦胧的月光，什么人影都没见到。两匹马关在木栏后面，甩着尾巴，有些无辜地看着怒气冲冲的索尔。索尔在马厩附近兜了一圈，发现除了自己的脚印，没有其他人在这块泥地上留下痕迹。他只好说服自己是被梦糊弄了，便赶着回去睡觉。他离开马厩，原路返回西厢的门口，但是在这难得的晴朗的夜晚，他眼睁睁看着那扇沉重的实木门轰然向内合上，甚至还有落锁的声响。如果这栋宅子有人，而且恼于被索尔一路的莽撞打扰，把门摔在索尔脸前关上以表不满则一切都说得通。可是这里只有索尔，连风都不愿吹拂而过这块干娑之地，怎么还会有其他存在且难以用肉眼观察的事物出现将门重重关上呢？  
索尔无法理解，他现在只想回到卧室，空旷安静的室外已经有了包围驱赶他的意图。金发男人直接快步走过庭院，爬上短促的石阶，来到主楼的大门。可是记忆中本该留着的大门却也闭合得密不透风，结实得不像被遗漏的建筑物该有的那样夯实不动。  
这种无处寻由的状况放在任何人身上都是无法承受的恐惧，但是索尔只是越发恼火，他大力捶着雕花的门面，扣动黄铜门扣，试图威胁屋子里面某个戏弄他的盗贼。然而夜晚下降的山间气温让索尔放弃宣泄，他再次想起二楼那间规模庞大的书房还有连片、脆弱的彩色玻璃窗。  
索尔打破了玻璃才让自己狼狈地进入室内。他对艺术品毫无怜惜之情，只是想着如果让他见到把他置于此荒谬境地的人一定给他一顿好打，扭送治安官那就是之后的事了。他点亮就近的烛灯，高举亮光开始往西侧厢房的搜寻，最后无功而返，越来越想不通究竟是发生了什么让他被锁在屋外。他通过廊桥回到主楼的二楼，经过书房，准备从左侧的楼梯下去。阶梯下到一半，索尔后知后觉自己忘记了什么，先前余光观察到某些细微但是不重要的变化逐渐随着距离扩大而抓紧他的大脑，把他的注意力提到了脑袋后面。索尔回身，看着二楼书房位置的走道，然后慢慢回去，高举着灯光试图寻找被他暂时遗忘的注意点。  
他回到那幅画前，发现画里面的人变得有些亲切了——黑发男人似乎比索尔第一次见到时更乐于显露出活力——他正瞧着前方，像恶作剧得逞那样抿嘴笑着。  
索尔把这一切归咎于酒精。他在第二天清晨写好了关于宅子问题的信件，快马赶到邮局作为加急件寄出，然后回到山庄，终于着手于自己的工作。忙碌让他忘却了夜晚发生的插曲，只是偶尔，在他计算走神的时候，会听到这栋屋子其他阴暗的房间发出家具拖拽的声响，仿佛他正和某个家伙合住一样。

“我正想着你什么时候才回到这里。”  
索尔从打盹中惊醒。他手里的卷轴掉落在地上，昏暗的工作室告示他已经到了夜晚。此时正有个模糊的人影站在他的座椅旁边。索尔盯着他看，双手在桌面上摸索火柴。他划亮了一道光，而对方却离开了索尔身边，慢慢往工作室的门口走去。  
索尔觉得他应该要感到害怕，但直觉告诉他这个人并没有想伤害他。所以他点亮烛台，疑惑地借着光看向门口站着的人影。一部分光留在对方身上，让索尔看出他是一个男人，穿着合身的礼服，身姿修长，脸却隐藏在通道的黑暗里。他安静地站着，双眼从光的外围打量着索尔，等待金发男人的反应。  
“说点什么。”那个男人笑着说。  
“你是谁？”索尔问。他朝前走出一步，男人就往外离开一步，故意不让索尔看到他的脸。  
“我以为你知道。”男人的声音有些失落，而在索尔高举灯光挨近他的时候突然消失了。  
索尔飞快地冲出房间，往一楼的大堂跑去。烛光在风里晃动索尔的影子，莽撞地冲入寂静的空间。他站在地中海棕色的石砖地板中央朝四周环顾，最后在通往二楼的平台上找到那个男人的身影。  
索尔看到那个男人有着黑色头发，正对他透露出熟悉怀念的神情，像一位历经时间磨炼的爱慕者。  
“你是谁？！”索尔发火地朝他喊，可是他没有朝前迈步，以此来保证男人会留在原地回答他的问题。  
“你的谎言成果，”黑发男人平静地说。“但是这错不在你。”他优雅的嗓音覆盖上一层薄薄的诗意伤感。  
“如果你怀疑我的话，就把家族戒指放在橡木盒子里，上面雕有金盏花的那个。”男人说完，便缓步登上通往二楼的楼梯，朝着书房的方向。  
索尔追上去，结果踩空了阶梯，再次从座椅上醒来。  
早晨朦胧的光透着细雨折射无数的光彩铺盖进来，索尔顺着昨晚梦里的路径来到二楼，重新回到那幅画前。里面的男人恢复成死气沉沉的脸，一眼亲切柔情也不奢望给仰视他的索尔。

 

索尔在三楼专门存放杂物的房间找到了那个男人所说的橡木盒子，首饰盒放在一幅被严重毁坏的肖像画面前，很容易发现。索尔大致地把油画布贴合回去，发现里面的人是神似自己样貌的某个过去的族人。画里的人透过蓝色眼睛与索尔对视，像是在警告他，或者是阻止他拿走那个橡木盒子似的。  
“你应该是我某个曾曾曾祖父。”索尔对着残破的画面说。“看样子你得罪人了。”他把橡木盒子拿走，把画像留在陈旧的房间里。  
索尔回到房间就把家族戒指从手上取下，放进了空荡荡的小盒子里。他心里为自己开脱，说这只是一个无聊的实验，工作之余的娱乐。他把盒子放在床头，没有花更多时间理会。这一天的下午索尔收到了回信，这超乎他的预期，也催促着他对家族历史的了解。他慷慨地赏了邮差一笔钱，赶紧回到工作室拆开信封上的漆封，来自他母亲的秀丽字体展现在信纸上，带有家族女性特有的温柔有力的语气告诉索尔关于这座山庄的过往。它来自一个外族人之手，一桩不平等交易的成果。索尔可以理解是他的祖上通过欺骗从别人手里抢走了这片富饶的土地，接下来的日子遭受诅咒，天灾人祸迫使他们抛弃了变得毫无价值的财产，甚至在家族内传闻这间宅邸闹鬼。  
为什么我没听说过？索尔感觉自己被骗了，他被交代了一份苦差事，给一个不择手段的祖先收拾首尾，还被欺瞒了真相直到他对此提出疑问为止。  
他再次回到三楼的杂物房间，企图找出其它线索。他在那副残破的画后面摸出了不一样的手感，用小刀划开后找到好几封发黄的信件。它们滑落在地板上，展开花体字的一面，诗句风化成一声叹息在灰尘中四散飘去。  
索尔看到落款签上的名字时，察觉到身后的动静，回头却看到有人从门外急速离开的剪影。他再次像梦里一样冲上去，一直追回自己的房间，看到橡木盒子被打开扔到地面碎裂成片，里面的家族戒指已经不见了。

 

“我一直说这个颜色很适合我。”男人在索尔的耳边轻声赞叹着。  
索尔睁开眼，看着床边的男人，对方双手撑着脸，那枚家族戒指戴在他的手指上，金边镶嵌的绿宝石的确很配男人的眼睛。  
“你是来诅咒我的吗？”索尔问。他起身，想着男人可能会突然消失，但男人依旧趴在他的床边，正在月光中与他对视。  
“看来不需要自我介绍了。”男人来到索尔身边，挨近他，习惯地把脑袋靠在索尔肩膀。索尔感受不到任何分量，连温度也没有。他侧过脸，仔细观察着男人，感觉他随时都会透明得随着月光消逝。  
“不需要加称谓，我还是习惯你直接叫我名字。”男人还在欣赏着手上的戒指。  
“洛基？”索尔试探地问。  
“为什么你的语气这么不确定？”洛基转而看向索尔，他们之间挨得很近，如果洛基是活人，索尔可以感受到他温热的喷息。  
“……我很抱歉。”索尔想抬手拍拍他，结果手直接从洛基身体穿过去。  
洛基看着索尔惊讶的表情笑了，丝毫没有画上的严肃呆板。  
“你不需要道歉，这不是你的错。”他垂下眼睛，用右手抚摸戒指。“再说你已经把戒指给我了。”  
索尔因为这句话皱起眉头，他并没有打算把家族戒指给洛基。他侧身去够床头的烛台，打算点亮它。结果他划亮火柴，洛基就吹灭。  
“我以为你只是用它来证明什么。”  
“是你用它来证明。”洛基纠正索尔的话语。“好吧我有点分不清你们俩了，你们连名字都一样。”他抱歉地笑笑，开始从索尔身边离开。  
“嘿！把戒指还回来！”索尔跳下床，粗鲁地朝洛基扑过去，结果他差点撞到一旁的衣柜上。  
索尔回头，正好看见洛基朝他露出一副落寞的样子，像是为索尔的出糗深感歉意。索尔觉得他的确显得不得体，对一个……鬼魂粗手粗脚的。他再次站好，慢慢朝洛基走过去。但是洛基不再给他机会，他突然消失，又在门边出现，只是为了在离开前回头好好地看索尔一眼，依恋地想从他的脸上找到某个熟悉人的影子。  
洛基穿门而过，索尔则再次追上，他以为这是梦，结果结实地撞在门上，额头的肿包到第二天还在隐隐作痛。

 

索尔没有再去二楼，他专心于工作，每天给自己的未婚妻写一封信，不管能不能寄出去。有时候在他停下笔头斟酌用词时，耳边总会飘来一阵叹息，像是在嘲笑索尔的情话或者是在赞叹人世间的爱情。索尔没法回避自己想再与洛基见一次面的心，可是他又刻意地回避二楼以及与洛基有直接关系的一切。他的矛盾感使得一次他喝得醺醉，居然走回了三楼的房间，试图从那些老旧的情书上摸索出洛基的点滴。只有那一次，他胸膛充满爱意，男人的面容褪去失落，在索尔的幻想中获得又一次的生机。等他清醒后，只有空乏的大脑被对未婚妻的内疚感碾压，连那幅破损的油画都在鄙夷着索尔。  
他带着马匹去往镇上补充物资时，店铺和酒馆的人都惊讶他的消瘦和苍白，仿佛大病了一场还未好好恢复过来。索尔谢绝对方想派往仆人去照顾他的好意，估算着他留在山庄最后几天的粮食是否充足。有时候他控制不住自己去幻想推开某一扇门就可以见到洛基坐在阳光里小憩，或者翻阅他的工作簿等着他归来。索尔无法得知自己的祖先亏欠了洛基多少，他无论怎么样都不能弥补回去了，更何况他不是他，洛基一直想再次见到的人不是他这个顶着同一张脸的冒牌货——索尔觉得自己快要疯了。

暴风降临到这片山谷，在风雨的冲刷下山庄的夜晚显得生机勃勃，汹涌勃发，随时都可以倾入新一轮的活力。  
索尔看到洛基正侧坐在自己床边，忧心忡忡地看着窗外，那枚戒指在他手上安静地透露流光。  
“发生了什么事？”索尔压制住再次见到洛基的激动，他坐起身，身子前倾，但又不敢离洛基太近，唯恐吓走他。  
洛基回头，眼睛至上而下扫过索尔，一股情绪从他眼里沉寂下去。  
“你睡着了，这是在梦里。”他说。  
索尔觉得这句话在预示着什么。他伸出手，发现自己可以触碰到洛基，他感受到布料的柔软纹路，一点点不太真实的体温，食指抬高，还能抚过男人的黑发和他冰凉的脸颊。  
洛基的脸追随索尔放在他肩膀上的手，轻轻地压上去，小幅度地蹭了蹭。索尔感受到皮肤之后的颧骨，还有洛基无意识凑近他指关节的喷息，这些细节令他彻底真实了起来。  
“你只是睡着了。”洛基把嘴唇压在索尔的手背上，颤抖地亲吻着。他的眼睛抬起，家族戒指上那抹绿色望向索尔，一种欺骗性的自我安慰正从中阴郁地散开。  
索尔顺势单手捧起他的下巴，像是要重新识别他那样地端详，随后吻下去，比以往任何一个姑娘都要深情用力，而在欲望势头下，挤压出的一声叹息最终破碎成雨点洒落在窗户上的动静。  
他们相互拥抱在一起，倒在床上，洛基不断地用手把索尔的头发往后梳理，像是他的一个习惯动作。而索尔一直在吻他，无法中断他们之间这种寄存感情的脆弱联系。最后当他抽离，感到脸上湿了，而洛基躺下他身下，黑色头发揉散在他手里，泪痕模糊了他原本故作镇静的表情。  
“我们终有离别之日。”洛基用他的指尖描绘索尔的鼻梁。  
“所以珍惜当下时光。”他仰起头，轻咬索尔的下唇，这时候他的忧伤荡然无存，只有满眼的欲望，一并注入到这个吻里面。  
索尔把他压回床上，双手粗暴地解开洛基的衣服，他大脑里有一丝不对劲的感觉在游走，似乎是在担忧伦理道德的戒律，但是当洛基的手探入他的睡袍，从他皮肤上划出火星继而向下时，索尔明白这世界上已经没有任何清规戒律可以阻止他了。为此他甘愿受罚，只要洛基吻他，只要他可以再一次地活过来。  
他们很快赤裸相对，洛基一直在引导。当索尔最终进入他时，紧密感充实了一切，甚至令身下人感激到痛哭流涕。索尔笼罩住不断颤抖的男人，抚摸他的后颈安抚，亲吻他的侧脸，还有挺直的鼻梁。他可以感受到洛基的大腿在自己跨间打开，带有讨好和奉献意味地让他进而压紧。索尔把头埋入洛基的肩窝，用力呼吸他的气息，而后不断地将他压入床里，一遍一遍地屈服于成瘾的愉悦。洛基挣扎，他摆脱索尔头颅的重量，在快感的巨浪里哽咽地提出要求。  
“让我看着你。”他用一种不连贯的、既是愉悦又是悲伤的语气对索尔乞求。  
索尔还能怎么办，他俯身亲吻洛基，每当分离的时候看着他的眼睛，然后气喘吁吁地溺毙在情欲的眼神里。

 

清晨索尔醒来，他惊愕于一个荒诞情色的噩梦，为里面各种突破道德的行为感到脸红害臊，为自己欠下的罪行而心惊肉颤。他冲到二楼，打算把那幅油画捣毁，却发现画面上只留下红色的帷幔，远处的风景，近处的矮桌，那位名叫洛基的男人已经不见踪影。索尔慌忙地收拾物品，他放弃了自己的家族戒指，不断诅咒这个该死的让他发疯的宅邸，快马加鞭地逃走了。  
今后他做梦，没有画面没有感触，只有那阵悠扬的叹息，还有一句没头没尾的滥俗情话。  
“……我还会爱你……”  
索尔的后半生终究只能在无法告人的愧恨中度过，这是他连去做忏悔都不能解脱的诅咒——因为每当他听到这句话，胸膛依旧满怀爱意。

 

 

他知道自己错过了班机，但是这已经无所谓了。他从这个鬼故事里面回过神，无法估量这其中跨过时间长河来到面前的难以撼动的爱慕。  
我没想到这是个和我家族有关的故事。他叹了口气，心跳不已，仿佛对某种事物发展产生出新的期待。  
这的确是个好故事。对方盯着那幅画，而后转身看着他。午后的阳光变换了角度，它在室内造成一股幽蓝色的阴影，此刻正落在对方的黑发上。  
我还以为最后他会把那枚戒指要回来呢。你知道到现在继承到我手上的只是一个复制品。他耸耸肩，把左手抬起给对方看看。  
绿色的光映在对方的眼睛里，他后知后觉地发现男人的眼睛也是墨绿色的。  
我想我这里有一个真品。

索尔不可思议地看着黑发男人伸出左手，他的家族戒指正戴在对方的无名指上，在阳光中闪烁着穿透时空的光芒。


	6. Chapter 6

归回   
邪教AU

 

洛基醒在摇晃中。他反胃，然后呕吐，吐在狭小的空间，还有自己身上。他感到身体在燃烧，头颅发胀，眼眶滚烫。他哭出来，焦渴难受令他想昏死过去。摇晃持续，颠簸将他甩上黑暗的墙壁。  
他在一片混沌的吵杂中听到脚步声，一线光在顶上裂开倾泻，凝固在他的脸上。  
那个男人逆光，魁梧的肩膀和脖子，他的头发是金色的。  
木箱合上，将洛基再次关在潮湿酸臭的黑暗中，闷热正慢慢剥夺他的呼吸。

 

他醒来，终于从混乱的噩梦中脱离，来到一个明亮干燥的世界。  
有人在一旁呼吸，厚实粗糙的手掌在摸索他的脸蛋，像个盲人。

他们把你带回来，用船运到这个岛上。男人说。

洛基发现他是个老人，只有一只好眼睛。

他们发现了你，把你救出火海。

老人的手摸过他的额头，抚过鼻梁，轻按发抖的嘴唇，把脖子上的十字架项链扯掉。

求求你，不要杀我。洛基想握住老人的手，发现自己依旧被捆绑。

我不想杀你。

你要什么，我有钱，我会让家人交出赎金。

我不想要钱。

洛基看进老人的眼睛，克制颤抖。

你究竟要我怎么做？

老人离开，门外的世界是一片海，还有简单的村庄，人们在劳作，对被抓来的人熟视无睹。  
十二枚石柱立在悬崖边，海燕盘旋。  
十一枚已崩裂。

月光惨白，有人踏光而至，影子被拖长在洛基脚边。  
洛基认出他是那个逆光的男人，是绑架者之一。他尖叫，奋力想挣脱，让自己站立逃跑。  
男人进入锁门，再也没有光，背德从角落滋养息生，越发蓬勃。

 

 

你需要去劳动。

老人带来一套简单的衣物，把破烂的换下。  
洛基盯着他，黑眼圈凸显，死气沉沉。

去耕作，去打猎，去锻造，去捕捞。

去听，去看，去记，去想。

老人拍拍他的脸，目光怀念。  
洛基感到身体疼痛依旧，毫无希望，没有人可以找到他。所以他念。

神人说，不要惧怕。

老人怒吼，他叫人把洛基拖出去，浸在泉水里，冲刷他，似要把他溺毙。  
绑架者们把他拽在水低深处，像抓住一条鲑鱼。  
他们把他关回屋子，金发男人留下。洛基看着他，无动于衷。他呕出水，冷得发抖。  
那金色让他感觉温暖。

你还有八天时间。男人说。

洛基昏睡过去。

 

夜晚洛基听到歌声，木头屋外火光明烈。他们唱歌谣，喝麦酒，把动物倒吊。鲜血顺着石头上的凹槽汇涌大海，海面上星光璀璨，夜空在晃动。  
洛基远离光，他祈祷。

主啊，求您救我。

他无法继续，哭泣哽塞喉咙。洛基在地上喘息直到有人进来。他看着金发男人，光影令他高大强健。

您为什么要把我抛弃于此？洛基捂住面孔，不再去看来人。

老人知道洛基的祈祷，他叫人来缝住洛基的嘴巴，用鱼骨穿刺，用皮革相接。绑架者们按住洛基，让他无法挣扎。

你不需要他。老人在众目睽睽之下掷项链于火焰中。

你从未需要过他，你自有你的自然神！

那天起洛基三天滴水未沾，颗粒未进。他躯寒体弱，快要死去。他不停地沉睡又不停地醒来，无数的梦萦绕，它们发光或者暗沉，发出清风穿过缝隙的丝丝声。人们从山里劈天扩地而来，金酒和靡肉在他们的嘴里，咀嚼出洪荒世界的声响。当乌云密布他们便折返回冰天雪地里的堡垒，动作粗鲁得几乎无所畏惧，却惊恐逃离于不断逼近的未来。他们变成禽，变成兽，和驾驶铜车的一同朝远处奔腾而去，永不回头。日夜交替，迅速地翻过，最后太阳陨落，月亮塌陷，世上再也没有光。  
只是记忆中的那团金色温柔得让人感激。

洛基微弱呼吸的间隙，他看到有人进来，为他解开嘴巴上的结痂，抽出皮革。  
洛基尖叫——他终于可以说话。

滚！

 

他推开金发的绑架者，指着他虚弱地骂。

愿你被毒蛇咬死！

男人离开前告诉他还有三天。

 

洛基向老人发誓他会去劳作，不会再说岛外神的话。老人给他松绑，教他编织渔网。他们坐在溪河边，在一间四面都有门的屋子里。有时候洛基会看向森林，窥见高大女人走过的曼妙身姿，听闻巨狼低吠的滚滚轰鸣，感受大蟒入海的大地震动。  
有时候，洛基会在林子里看到自己。

金发男人偶尔过来。他带给洛基食物和酒。洛基的嘴伤让他无法进食，男人便带来稀烂的谷浆和酒。他和老人轮流看守洛基，眼睛里冒着蓝色的欲望。

你只是需要一场仪式。男人数着日子。

很快了，还有两天。

 

绑架者们从海外带回一个人，没有人认得他，洛基只是觉得他是一个和自己一样的无辜者。  
老人要求他们把新抓来的人关进原本关洛基的屋子里，洛基本着同情给他准备食物，金发男人制止他。

不需要。

洛基偷了一把小刀，趁着夜色去撬开门锁。他让蒙住眼睛的可怜人不要乱动，帮他割开绳索，取下封住嘴巴的布。

他们要杀我！

可怜人喊。

 

主啊，求您救我！

闭嘴！洛基稳住他，给他取下眼罩。

他不会救你！该死的！

可怜人直直望着前方，没有动弹。洛基回头，绑架者们的影子连成片，似乌云从门外密布而来。  
他们抓回了可怜人，洛基逃进森林。  
他抬头看见十一个人倒吊在十一棵树上，他们的血汇聚成溪。  
洛基一路狂奔，在寂静的月色下。没有人追来，他们可能放弃，或者有十足把握。所以洛基停下，脸和手臂布上细密的划痕，膝盖颤抖，呼出大团白气。  
没有人可以救他，他被遗弃，被人忘记。  
除非他偷到那艘载他来的船，并且会开，他就可以逃离荒蛮之地。

他继续行走，朝着海边，月光轻柔，四周安静。他看见群鸟的影子从远空掠过，投掷下模糊的影子，它们变化无穷，成为高山沟壑，成为十一条有名字的河流。他听见海涛的呼啸隔着成片的陆地传来，共鸣在穹顶下，歌颂飘渺的诗篇歌谣，它们交汇叠加，构成世界的鸿沟回响，震耳欲聋。  
无数颜色在洛基脑海中喷薄而出，是金属上流逝的光，是酒杯里闪烁的蜜，是火焰勃发的猩红余烬，也是冰雪消融的星光倒影。  
它们不断向上，嘶吼呐喊，穿过狂风暴雨，掠过电闪雷鸣，到达天空的最上头又温存缓和，舒展开已索得的全部，蜕变为极光。  
一抹金色落在洛基眼里，他依旧感到它很温柔。

我准是要疯了！

洛基不想再去海边了，他的思绪抛弃了那条船，打消了逃跑。他摸索着回去，在森林的落叶和青苔里慢慢行走。  
他的内心充满一股股温暖的金黄，像太阳也像月亮，像苹果也像宫殿。  
它们都可以从那个金发的男人身上窥见到影子。

 

当洛基原路返回，他来到那圈十一棵树的中心。老人和绑架者们举着火把，村民给洛基让出道路，在他走过后聚拢回来。他们形成圈，让洛基站在全部圆的中心。  
金发男人走上前，用手摸过他的额头，抚过鼻梁，轻按发抖的嘴唇，像老人那样用双手描绘他的脸庞。

我们想念你，虽然你总是善妒、荒淫、易怒、自傲、暴食、懒惰、贪婪，乐于制造各种麻烦。

但我们想念你，认为你应该回来。

我想念你。

洛基看着他们杀掉那个可怜人，将他倒吊在第十二棵树上。  
血汇聚成溪河，顺着沟渠流向大海。

我想是的，你们既讨厌我，又不能失去我。

洛基抚摸自己嘴巴上的伤。他的目光明亮，心中的那团金色燃烧，点亮了他的嗓子。

叫我的名字。

他露出笑容，如记忆中的那样狡黠。金发人叹息，他在欢迎他。

叫我的名字，索尔。

洛基说道。

 

悬崖边上，第十二枚石柱微微颤动，然后崩裂。


End file.
